Adventures of the Templars Book 4: The Lost Children
by Ashlyn Dubreas
Summary: The mysterious Sith Lord is dead but is the Galaxy really out of danger? What is Jaira planning and will Daly manage to stop her before her plans start taking shape? Where are all the missing children disappearing to? Join Ashlyn Dubreas and her friends as they try to stop the new threat from leading the Galaxy into another war.
1. Letter from the Author

_Dear Readers,_

 _This is the fourth instalment of my Adventures of the Templars series, "The Lost Children". Please make sure to read the first two books before reading this one as it will not make much sense. The first book is entitled "The Founder's Beginning", the second is entitled "The Deadly Crisis" and the third is entitled "The Dark Is Rising"._

 _I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters that were already created in the canon but I do own all the original characters._

 _Please read and enjoy the series, most importantly PLEASE review. I love to have feedback but please make sure it is constructive feedback._

 _Yours Sincerely,_  
 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	2. Chapter 1-Prophecy

**Prophecy**

Another new year had begun and Master Yoda had only just informed two Padawans of what he had seen while meditating over a year ago.  
"I can't believe it," Ashlyn whispered, "Master Yoda saw the same vision that I had?"  
"Yeah but he saw more," Daly responded.  
"With caution I warn you both," Master Yoda said from his cushion, "Pain and suffering I see also in your futures and the Order's as well."  
"Master?" Ashlyn inquired nervously.  
"Clouded that future is by the Dark Side of the Force," Master Yoda revealed, "But the future always in motion it is, yes, yes," he added as if he was trying to reassure himself more than anyone else.  
"Master Yoda, can we tell the others about this prophecy?" Daly asked, desperate not to keep another secret from his friends ever again.  
"Be careful you must of those you tell. Best it is to keep to yourselves for now it is," Master Yoda advised.  
It was silent for a few moments and then the two soon to be sixteen-year-old teenagers rose from the cushions they had been sitting on.  
"We have to go Master Yoda," Ashlyn announced.  
"Yes go to your Masters you should, awaiting you they are," Master Yoda said as Ashlyn and Daly bowed and left the room.  
It did not take long for the two of them to find Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker in the Jedi Archives meditating in one of the private studies. They were looking through lists of Force Sensitive children who needed to be bought to the Temple. Ashlyn and Daly remained outside the room however as only Jedi Masters were allowed to even see the ancient holocron.  
"They have their reasons for that rule Daly," Ashlyn told him logically.  
"Yeah but I think everyone dreams of seeing it one day," Gav said who appeared out of nowhere.  
Ashlyn began to laugh uncontrollably, "Man you're getting better at sneaking up on people," she managed through her laughter.  
Gav blushed slightly as the others appeared from around the corner also laughing at Daly's look of shock at being caught out.  
"So much for being hard to scare mate," Raven teased.  
"Yeah, ha-ha, very funny," Daly glared at his friends.  
"So what are you two lovebirds up to?" Treb asked which earned him a slap up the backside of the head from Jania.  
"You disgusting womp rat," she growled at him before walking away from him.  
"Knock it off Jania," Treb whined.  
"Oh no here we go again," Stret groaned as he sat on a table next to Serin.  
"You wanna bet on who's gonna win this one?" David asked Bramax.  
Bramax chuckled, "You're on dude, five credits on Jania," he said.  
In a matter of seconds Jania and Treb were at each other's throats and Jania as usual was on top of it from the beginning.  
"Guys we really shouldn't be doing this in the archives. What if Master Nu catches us?" Stret pointed out the obvious as he looked over his shoulder to check if the coast was clear.  
"Oh I think you have someone else to be concerned about catching you all," a voice said from the other side of the group.  
That's when the students noticed that Masters Skywalker and Kenobi had exited the private room; both of whom were standing there watching the group. Stret facepalmed as Jania made her last move in the fight and sat on Treb's head.  
"Good evening Masters," Jania greeted cheerfully.  
Bramax handed the credits to David behind his back which the other boy accepted gratefully with a grin.  
"Jania I think you should get off Treb now," Ashlyn suggested through gritted teeth.  
Jania giggled, stood up and then joined her friends against the wall, standing between Ashlyn and Gav. Treb lifted his head off the ground and glared at her before standing up and going to sit next to Stret.  
"Told you so," Stret said which caused Treb to turn the glare on his friend.  
"Enough all of you," Anakin said, calling the group to order.  
"We will all be leaving in a few days to go collect the new Younglings from their homeworlds," Obi-wan said, "Ash and Daly will be coming with us. Padawans Starfall and Vitalis, Samorr and Hawkens, Valen and Atari, Tresbien and Ardilles. You will all be going with your Masters while Padawan Haemin you will just be coming with us as Master Windu has a priority mission he must go on," the Jedi Master dealt out the orders.  
"What about Eric and Inoma?" Raven asked.  
"They have jobs of their own to do," Anakin said.  
"What kind of jobs are they doing?" Bramax asked curiously.  
"I don't know but I'm sure they will be more than willing to tell you all about it when they come back," Anakin stated with finality before the Padawans could ask any more questions.

* * *

Later that day, all of the Padawans were in the mess hall except Daly and Jania.  
"So where's Master Windu gone?" Treb asked his friend.  
"He said he was going to Ryloth to handle some issues going on there as of late," Stret responded casually.  
Daly and Jania turned up in the mess hall at that moment with new lightsabers attached to their belts which caught everyone's eyes.  
"Are those double-bladed lightsabers?" Bramax asked in a state of shock as he dropped his jaw as well as his sandwich that he was about to take a bite out of.  
"Yep, only got them just now," Jania said sitting next to Gav as she unclipped the hilt from her belt and then handed it to Ashlyn so that she could have a look at it.  
"That's awesome Jania you finally picked your advanced combat and you too Daly," Ashlyn said as she passed the hilt to Stret.  
Ashlyn stood up and gave Daly a hug which caused Treb to wolf whistle at them and the others all laughed.  
"Oh very funny," Ashlyn said when she let go of Daly and turned a death glare on the immature teenager.  
Daly grinned and then took the spare seat next to Ashlyn who then whispered into his ear, "I'm so proud of you."  
Ashlyn and Daly had decided not to tell anyone about the prophecy quite yet as they thought it wise taking Master Yoda's advice but they were planning on telling their Masters while on route to the first planet.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Welcome to Book 4! I hope you are enjoying my series so far and please review!_

Ashlyn Dubreas.


	3. Chapter 2-Becoming A Master

**Becoming a Master**

A week later Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were on their way to the Padawan selection trials as Ahsoka had been granted the chance to select and train her own Padawan. Anakin was very proud of his former student and knew that she would make an excellent teacher.  
"Well I did learn from the best Skyguy," Ahsoka stated matter-of-factly.  
"This isn't a joking matter Ahsoka," Anakin responded with.  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes humorously.  
"Anakin is right Ahsoka, selecting your first Padawan is very important," Obi-wan said, "Have you already selected one in particular that you want to watch today?" he asked curiously.  
"Yes I have only found three Younglings that I will be watching today," Ahsoka said.  
"The most you should have is two," Obi-wan advised.  
"Yes well I'm sticking with my three Master Kenobi but I really appreciate you two coming with me," Ahsoka said grateful for their support.  
Anakin laughed, "I wouldn't miss this for anything in the whole Galaxy."  
The three of them began to laugh heartily as they entered the hall at that moment to find the room filled with Knights and Masters. Most of them were only there to watch but some of them were there to select a Padawan while a few others were there in case one of the students caught their eye. It went through the usual proceedings with all the Younglings stating the code to Master Yoda and then being paired off. One of Ahsoka's potentials didn't enter the arena until pair number sixteen and his name was Kyle Delco. The trial didn't go too well as the boy quickly lost his patience and ended up being knocked out which caused Ahsoka to flinch.  
"Ouch that would have hurt," she said sadly as the boy was taken to the med centre.  
"I certainly hope the other two are better," Anakin said.  
The next potential was in pair number twenty-nine which was a Togruta girl by the name of Anshan Lika and she was picked straight after her trial had ended for her high performance. Then the last Youngling Ahsoka had her eyes set on was in pair number forty-seven and her name was Mayken Stargazer. The girl held herself differently to the other children and throughout the trial showed a large level of flexibility and agility which was what Ahsoka was looking for in her first Padawan.  
"Please make a good decision Ahsoka," Anakin said almost pleading with his former Padawan. He was afraid that she might go with the boy out of feeling pity for him and his chances of being selected.  
The last pair was finished and all the Younglings were called back into the arena for selection which was always unnerving to the children involved. As each of their names was called out if a Master did not step forward to claim them they knew their training would end unless Master Yoda saw potential in the student.  
"Youngling Kyle Delco!" Master Yoda called.  
The young boy had been bought back after he awoke from his unconscious state and was now frantically looking around the room of Jedi hope filling his eyes. Ahsoka couldn't bear to look at him as she did not agree with this system of Padawan selection even though she had never experienced it herself. All Younglings who did not get claimed would be removed from the room and taken next door and this is what happened with Kyle. The only way for any of them to avoid the fate of a life in the Service Corps of the Jedi Order would be by Master Yoda's hands himself. Ahsoka blocked out the rest of the names until it got to the name she was listening out for and when she heard it she did not hesitate.  
"Youngling Mayken Stargazer!"  
Ahsoka took a deep breath and strode toward the young 12-year-old girl who was shaking but was trying hard to hide it. The Knight placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder and Mayken looked up into her eyes, sighing in relief.  
"Come on Padawan, we have a lot of work to do," Ahsoka said comfortingly as she led her new student out of the room with Anakin and Obi-wan right behind her.  
"Thank you so much, Master Tano," Mayken said quietly.  
"No problem kiddo," Ahsoka said leading the way to where she could sense the group of Padawans were out in the gardens.  
 _Ahsoka.  
_ Ahsoka made eye contact with her Master who smiled and nodded proudly which she responded with a small smile. The Knight was happy with her choice and was relieved her old Master approved of her decision. It didn't take long to find the Padawans sitting under the Tree of Prosperity. Upon their approach, many of them looked up and saw Ahsoka with a Youngling walking alongside her. Ashlyn and Jania were the first to get up and approach the three Jedi Masters.  
"Hey Ahsoka, how's it going?" Ashlyn asked as she leaned against one of the bushes.  
"Everything is going well Ash, I want you to meet Mayken. She is my new Padawan," Ahsoka introduced Mayken to the two older girls.  
"Did you want to come sit over here with us?" Ashlyn extended the invitation to the young girl.  
Mayken nodded her head shyly and then followed the two older girls over to the group of boys, most of whom were watching from a distance. The three Jedi Masters watched closely for a little while before Anakin and Obi-wan managed to pull Ahsoka away to give her the briefing for their mission.  
"I think we will have Stret go with you now seeing as there is an even number," Obi-wan said.  
The three of them did an entire loop around the gardens and came back to the Padawans to find them all chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Mayken had light blonde hair that came down to almost the middle of her back and hazel blue eyes. While her Padawan braid hung loosely from behind her right ear like the others. Ahsoka was glad that Ashlyn and Jania had accepted her new Padawan so quickly and knew that Mayken would be fine with the group without a doubt.  
"Alright Mayken, come along!" Ahsoka called to her new student, "We are going to go get you some new robes. Unless you want to stay in your Youngling attire," she added.  
"Of course not, Master Tano," Mayken replied and then after farewelling her new friends left with her new Jedi Master.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** YAY! Ahsoka has a Padawan!_

Ashlyn Dubreas.


	4. Chapter 3-Danger of the Unknown

**Danger of the Unknown**

Two days later several lightyears away from Coruscant, Boorka lounged on his throne watching the show being put on by his dancers and entertainers in his palace on Dantooine. The Hutt had ruled the planet after the Separatists had attacked it and then he had claimed it for himself before anyone had a chance to stop him. Rarely did he get visitors except for the occasional guard delivering a new slave to him to either be sold or made a part of his entourage. This particular day started out like any other but little did the occupants of the palace know what was headed their way.  
A Gamorean guard entered the room with a black-robed figure behind him who approached the Hutt and his translator droid without hesitation.  
"Greetings Boorka, I have a deal to propose to you," Jaira said as she removed her hood.  
"Chut chut Boorka, me esto bargon ti saska ti ooba," the droid translated for the Hutt.  
Boorka laughed deeply, "Nos ta mialo ko," he said.  
Which the droid translated to 'There will be no deal made here'. This caused Jaira to smile in response as she ignited her lightsaber and attacked the slug before he or any of his guards could do anything. Within minutes Boorka was gutted and his insides spilt out onto the floor in front of his so-called throne.

* * *

Very soon after the massacre of Boorka's Palace, Jaira walked into the village and looked around looking very pleased with her selection of a planet. Then she turned to the Zygerrian leader and their droids to give them her final orders that would begin the chain link of events of her plan.  
"Get every man and boy no matter the age," Jaira ordered, "But remember I want them alive and unharmed."  
"Of course my Lord," Ziati Molec said before giving the go-ahead signal for his men.  
Within minutes men and boys of all ages were bought into the village centre and were being drafted off by Jaira into two groups; slaves and Sith. Fathers and sons were separated; most struggled and fought back but all it did was cause more damage to the ones they cared about. Soon enough all of them were loaded onto the ships and the Zygerrians turned to the Sith Lord for further orders.  
"Burn the houses down, destroy the fields and let loose the creatures. I don't care what you do from here on out," Jaira announced.  
There were screams of terror and fear that filled the air for hours after as slavers went about destroying the evidence of their presence there in the village. Women and children scattered trying to escape or beg for their homes and lives to be spared. Any who were still there at the end of all the chaos was dragged onto the slave ships while any who got out of the village had run into the fields and wilderness of Dantooine.  
Jaira boarded her ship and once in the cockpit, she entered in a contact number for Riesha into her holo-communicator. It did not take long for her to answer with the noise of a few children in the background which impressed Jaira immensely.  
"How goes your trip Riesha?"  
"Excellent I already have two children both of whom are only toddlers but I have found another child whose a little older," Riesha responded.  
"Perfect make sure not to leave any witnesses," Jaira said as she ended the holocall and then turned on the ship's engines.

* * *

The occupants of the hangar in the Jedi Temple were rushing around getting all the final things finished before departing on their mission to collect the new Younglings to bring them to the Temple so they could start their Jedi training. The mission was a nice change for Ashlyn who had mainly been on hostile missions since becoming a Padawan and now she was finally doing something that was very much a part of being a Jedi.  
"So you ready to go on another adventure?" Daly asked from behind her.  
Ashlyn grinned as she turned to look at him and answered his question, "Only if you're with me every step of the way."  
Daly smirked, "Of course," he said reassuringly.  
"Come on love birds it's time to get going!" Treb called to the two of them in a joking fashion.  
Daly groaned and turned to give Treb that look telling him to back off before he got hurt which only caused the other Padawan to laugh heartily at his own joke.  
"Come on Ash," Daly said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from the irritating sound of Treb's laughter while everyone else just rolled their eyes at their insane friend.  
"Make sure you take care of yourselves," Ashlyn said as she gave Jania a hug before taking Daly's hand again.  
"May the Force be with you both," Jania farewelled them as the two walked up the loading ramp of the Twilight.  
The Padawans were quickly followed by their Masters who went straight for the cockpit while sensing their students were in the cargo hold of the ship.  
"Maybe we shouldn't leave them on their own," Obi-wan suggested worried as to what could happen.  
"No remember what Master Yoda said Obi-wan we can't interfere with this," Anakin reminded him promptly.  
"Yes I know but that doesn't mean leave them alone together," Obi-wan retorted.  
Anakin shook his head, "Do whatever you want Master but trust me no good will come of it if you enter that room," he advised.  
Obi-wan groaned knowing that his former Padawan was right but even still that didn't put himself at ease when remembering what he and Siri had gotten up to when they had been alone together.  
"Master I can't believe you would think Ash and Daly would do that sort of stuff," Anakin said bewildered at the prospect as his former Master's thoughts had drifted across their bond.  
"Well, what else do you think they would be doing?" Obi-wan demanded to see what his friend came up with.  
Anakin frowned down at his Master, "Talking."  
"Which is what they have been doing for the past three years," Obi-wan pointed out.  
"Master, Ashlyn and Daly both know what is acceptable behaviour, nor would Ash agree to something like that when it would be so easy for them to get caught," Anakin retorted back as he sat in the pilot seat and began starting it up.  
"Alright, I'll leave them be," Obi-wan sighed in defeat, "But if I sense that they are doing something they are not supposed to then, believe me, I will be in that room quicker than you can say Sith spit," he added with finality.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hutts really are greedy gutless worms. This was inspired by my Sith character of Jaira on SWTOR killing a Hutt._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	5. Chapter 4-Gotcha

**Gotcha**

"Any ideas on what the first planet we will be going to is?" Ashlyn asked.  
"No idea," Daly said as he leaned back against the wall and then jumped up when he noticed Ashlyn's devilish grin.  
"What did you do Ash?" Daly asked determined to get it out of her.  
Ashlyn shook her head with a blank face, "Don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh yes you do," Daly said as he frowned deeply.  
Ashlyn only leant back against the crate behind her and shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"I know you did something Ash so you might as well fess up," Daly said as Ashlyn sighed and stood up.  
"Again, I don't what you're talking about," Ashlyn said before leaving the cargo hold with Daly close behind her as she then entered the cockpit.  
The two Jedi Masters stopped their conversation to watch the exchange with amusement waiting for Daly to notice their presence. After a few moments, Obi-wan came to the conclusion that it had gone too far and proceeded to butt in as politely as he could.  
"As amusing as this is to watch, what is going on Padawans?" Obi-wan asked.  
Daly and Ash turned to face Obi-wan and Anakin only for the two Jedi Masters to burst out laughing upon their discovery of Ashlyn's prank.  
"What is so funny?" Daly demanded.  
"Did you by any chance fall asleep in there or something?" Anakin managed to ask through his laughter.  
"Yes, well kind of," Daly answered, "But I was only dozing," he added as Obi-wan and Anakin laughed harder than before.  
"Word of advice Daly, don't ever fall asleep around Ash," Obi-wan advised his young Padawan remembering how some other people had made the same mistake in the past.  
Daly quirked his eyebrow at his Master and then at Ashlyn before looking at his reflection in the glass of the cockpit window. His jaw dropped as he saw the left side of his face which had been used as a canvas by Ashlyn while he had been dozing.  
"Or at least don't let your guard down," Ashlyn added to the Jedi Master's Intel.  
Daly looked at her in a devilish way and Ashlyn bit her lip and whispered, "Oh no."  
Then she ran out of the room, managing to get out of the way in time to avoid Daly's attempt to trap her in his arms. He quickly followed her as she ran all over the ship laughing at his attempts to catch up with her. Sadly there wasn't much space on the Twilight and it didn't take long before Daly caught her. The older of the two Padawans had managed to pin the other underneath him on one of the bottom bunks.  
"Gotcha," Daly said triumphantly as he kissed her neck.  
Ashlyn laughed and then next thing he knew Daly had his back against the floor with Ashlyn on top of him now.  
"Gotcha," Ashlyn responded playfully.  
Daly started to laugh along with her as they looked deep into each other's eyes when they suddenly snapped out of the trance when their Masters called for them.  
"Here," Ashlyn said as she wiped the left side of his face clean. Then they got up and headed back to the small cockpit to find Alderaan outside the window of the cockpit.  
"Wow politics and fine dining it is then," Ashlyn said in a very posh like voice.  
"Ash, behave yourself," Anakin reminded her.  
"Master you're the one who doesn't like politics, not me," Ashlyn said.  
"She has got a point Anakin," Obi-wan agreed as they landed in the spaceport on the planet surface.

* * *

Masters Ferus Olin and Quinlan Vos disembarked their ship leaving their Padawans at the ship while they went out to collect the children from Naboo. This annoyed Serin and Raven as they wanted to look around but their Masters claimed they would not be gone very long as there were only 3 Younglings on Naboo and that they wanted to get the planet over and done with as soon as possible.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing where Ash grew up," Raven said in daydreaming fashion.  
"Yes but you heard our Masters orders, we can't leave the ship," Serin pointed out.  
"Since when have you ever listened to your Master?" Raven inquired.  
"Now that I think about it, never. He has always taught to think on my own and do what I want," Serin said thoughtfully.  
"Exactly," Raven stated in finality as he walked out of the cockpit.  
"Where are you going?" Serin demanded.  
"Going to have look around, it'll be fine we'll be back before they even notice we're gone," Raven said with a shrug of the shoulders and a dismissive wave of his hand.  
Serin took a deep breath and followed the other boy out of the ship and they began to wander around the city.  
"It's so peaceful here," Serin said.  
"Yeah which doesn't match Ash at the best of times," Raven pointed out an obvious fact.  
They began to laugh heartily as they continued their wandering and then decided to head back to the spaceport before their Masters returned to find them gone. Upon arriving at the ship they only had to wait another fifteen minutes and the two Jedi Masters returned with three children. They were introduced and then left in the small passenger hold of the ship with the young children to keep them company.

* * *

Bramax and Ancor sat in the cargo hold playing sabacc using the crates for chairs and a table while they waited for their Masters to return with six Younglings on the planet of Rodia. It didn't take long at all for them to return with the children and then they were on their way to Manaan to collect three more children.

* * *

David and Gav were waiting in the cockpit playing around with the buttons and gears while waiting for their Masters to return with two children on Chandrillia which only took an hour to two hours. While Master Mundi and Master Unduli were flying the ship on the way to Ord Mantell the two Padawans kept the two Younglings company.

* * *

Treb and Jania were doing their usual thing which was practising lightsaber combat in the cargo hold while they waited for their Masters to come back.  
"Come on Aurick," Jania taunted and when he lost focus she won the duel again as she did almost slit his throat to teach him a lesson.  
"Stop making your name a weakness," she said almost throwing a tantrum as she deactivated her lightsaber before stalking out in frustration at telling the other Padawan the same thing since they were eight years old.  
Upon leaving the cargo hold she found Masters Koon and Gallia boarding the ship with five children who had been born and raised on Mandalore which had recently become part of the Republic.

* * *

Ahsoka led her new Padawan and Stret through the streets of Ryloth towards the palace where they had planned to meet up with Master Windu for the collection of the Force Sensitive children on the planet that he was already stationed on.  
"Master Windu," Ahsoka greeted.  
"Knight Tano, it's nice to see you and your new Padawan," the Jedi Master greeted in return.  
"Yes, please meet my Padawan Mayken Stargazer," Ahsoka introduced her to the Jedi Master.  
Mayken bowed slightly in politeness and greeting, "It's nice to meet you Master Windu," she said.  
Mace Windu nodded in approval and then turned to greet his own Padawan who he had not seen for over a week.  
"Well we better go collect these children," he announced as he led the way to the first house.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Bit of a short one I know but there wasn't an awful lot to put in._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	6. Chapter 5-Humanitarians

**Humanitarians**

"What do we do now that the job is finished?" Inoma asked.  
"Well we will have to go back to the Temple because-," Eric started but was interrupted by the beeping of the holoterminal.  
The two Smugglers walked over to the terminal and recognised the ID and its owner whom they had not talked to for a while.  
"Well, well the old coot is still alive," Eric said in amusement as he answered the call.  
"Ha ha, very funny Eric. What are you now? Sixty?" Alazea shot the joke right back at him.  
"Ouch," Eric said sarcastically as he put his hand to his heart.  
"Yes well that's what you get for saying that to a lady in her forties," she responded.  
"This is all well and good you two but there must have been a reason that you had for contacting us Alazea," Inoma butted in before it got ugly.  
"Well yes I was hoping I could call on a few favours with a job I have just gotten, a big job it is too," Alazea offered.  
"How much?" Eric asked curiously.  
"It's a relief and humanitarian job, Eric," Alazea revealed, "Last time I checked you never turn those type of jobs down even those with terrible pay," she added.  
"Alright then, where do we meet you?" Eric inquired.  
"Chandrillia and we are taking the supplies to Dantooine," Alazea said, "From the sounds of it Boorka the Hutt was slaughtered and the villages were ransacked and destroyed."  
"We're on our way after we collect my ship from Coruscant; by the sounds of it we will need as much space as possible for all those supplies," Inoma said in agreement.  
"Perfect, I'll be expecting you both in two days," Alazea said as the holocall ended.  
Inoma looked at Eric to find him very troubled which worried the younger girl to large extent.  
"Eric? Is everything alright?" Inoma asked worriedly.  
Eric shook his head as if to clear it and then turned to her and sighed deeply before he answered her question.  
"Stret's homeworld is Dantooine, I just hope his parents are alright," Eric revealed.  
"Oh," Inoma whispered in shock, "We better get going then, the sooner we get there the sooner we will know of their fate."

* * *

After five days travelling in Hyperspace, Eric and Inoma landed their ships in the spaceport of the agriworld which was the main source of food supplies for the Republic. They were met in the Hangar bay by Alazea and Senator Mon Mothma, who was the senator for Chandrillia in the Galactic Republic Senate. The eldest out of the three Smugglers, Alazea, had long white blonde hair that hung loosely down to the middle of her back which ended with nice curls and her eyes were a bright emerald green. Even though she looked like she was in her thirties she was in fact only a few years older than Eric which caused a lot of teasing between the two old friends.

* * *

"Greetings, I trust you are the friends that Alazea has told me so much about," Mon greeted them professionally.  
"Yes we are milady," Eric responded, "She informed us that this job was a humanitarian job to Dantooine," he added.  
"Yes it is, follow me," Mon answered his query and then turned and walked out with her two handmaidens right behind her.  
The three smugglers followed her to her office in the palace on Chandrillia which belonged to the king and queen of the planet.  
"Now what did Alazea already inform you about this job?" Mon asked.  
"She said that Boorka has been murdered and that the villages were ransacked and scattered as well as many of the villagers are missing," Inoma said.  
"Yes we have our suspicions that this was the act of Zygerrian slavers who tried to strike a deal with Boorka and failed," Mon revealed who she suspected to be behind this dreadful ordeal.  
"Why do you say that?" Eric inquired curiously, "Boorka loved his slave market and the Zygerrians were one of his most valuable buyers," he added to explain why he asking the question.  
"Because we found evidence that matches many other planets that have been targeted for a millennia by these slavers and I would recognise the style used anywhere," Mon said with great surety in herself and her suspicions.  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Eric responded harshly as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the Senator.  
Mon Mothma pursed her lips and then ignored his remark so as to continue with the briefing of the job and what would be entailed as well as tell them the payment. She dismissed the three of them and they headed back to the spaceport where they found their ships already being filled up with supplies.  
"What happened back there Eric?" Inoma asked in concern.  
"Bloody Senators think they know everything these days," Eric scoffed, "I did a few jobs for Boorka sadly, desperate times call for desperate measures when jobs are short and credits are hard to come by."  
"You think someone else did this and made it look like Zygerrians?" Alazea inquired.  
"Yep I mean why would the Zygerrians kill Boorka? As I said before he was their best customer," Eric pointed out matter-of-factly.  
"Hmm I will admit that does seem a bit fishy," Alazea admitted.  
"You're going to investigate Boorka's murder when we arrive, aren't you?" Inoma asked knowing the answer before her friend and mentor even answered her question.  
"You should know me well enough by now," Eric responded.  
Inoma giggled, "Alright just don't go getting yourself killed okay?" she requested sarcastically.  
Eric and Alazea laughed with the young girl for a while before entering their respected ships to get ready for take-off.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker was meditating in the cargo hold on the Twilight with Ashlyn when all of a sudden he was hit with a massive blow through the Force and he heard a child screaming and parents begging for their child and then nothing. The Jedi Master's eyes shot open as Obi-wan came running into the room with a terrified look on his face. He had felt the blow dealt to his former Padawan through their still intact training bond and had known something was wrong immediately.  
"Anakin?" Obi-wan asked bringing Ashlyn out of meditation to see the look of horror on her Master's face.  
"Master?" Ashlyn asked half terrified to know the answer to her question and half curious as to what was going on.  
"Something is wrong Obi-wan," Anakin said, "I just saw a child being pulled out of his mother's arms and the mother being killed," he added.  
"Why didn't I see it?" Ashlyn asked curiously, "Is something wrong with our training bond?"  
"No Ash, I believe this was intended for only Anakin," Obi-wan suggested and then Daly entered the room.  
"Master Vos is on holo wanting to talk to you both Master," Daly said as the two Jedi Masters rushed to the cockpit and found the small holoimages of Master Quinlan Vos waiting for them.  
"Quinlan, what's happened?" Obi-wan asked almost certain he knew what the other Jedi Master had to report to them.  
"Obi-wan, I arrived on Sullust and went to one of the homes where there was a child ready to be collected. The door was hanging off its hinges and the parents are dead in the living room," Quinlan answered the question with great grief.  
"How is this possible?" Anakin asked no one in particular completely bewildered and taken aback, "There are few who know the whereabouts of the children with the gift of the Force," he added out of shock.  
"This happened during the Clone Wars, the Sith had managed to get their hands on a list of children and then Cad Bane posed as a Jedi and kidnapped five children," Obi-wan said.  
"Yes but Cad Bane broke into the Temple beforehand, the Temple hasn't had a security breach since that incident," Anakin pointed out.  
"What are we going to do?" Obi-wan asked.  
"I suggest we contact Master Yoda and see what he has to say on this particular matter," Quinlan suggested.  
"No I think we should wait and see if any other incidences pop up anywhere else, we don't want to rush into things here," Obi-wan said in finality.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hmmm, missing force-sensitive children...where do you think they have gone?_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	7. Chapter 6-Twins

**Twins**

Jaira arrived quietly on Manaan in the dawn light of a new day, where she met up with Riesha who had informed her of a discovery of another Force Sensitive child. It did not take long to find the family's home and the pair watched and waited for a day to make sure they had the right location. It was nightfall when a man walked into the home and was greeted at the door by his wife who was holding a baby in her arms. Upon the door opening the two waiting Sith felt the presence of the child and knew immediately that they had found the right house. Jaira and Riesha made their way down to the front door and once they were in front of it Jaira knocked.  
The man answered the door, "Yes, what can I do for you?" he asked unsure of who the two women in front of him were.  
"We are here to collect your child for his training to begin," Jaira announced.  
"The Jedi Representative isn't due here for another few days," the man responded.  
"Yes well there have been children going missing for the past few weeks and we want to make sure that your son remains safe," Riesha said, thinking quick on her feet.  
"I don't think you two are Jedi because if you were you would know that we have twin boys and you obviously are under the knowledge that we only have one son," the man responded with.  
"Well, that is good to know," Jaira stated as she Force pushed the man back into his house before entering herself closely followed by her cousin and two droids.  
"Micah!" a woman called from the main living area, "What's going on?"  
Jaira walked further into the home to find two baby boys on the couch with their mother who looked quite sickly.  
"Riesha, grab the children please and hand them to me," Jaira ordered which her cousin obeyed without question as the mother tried to get up and fight to hold onto her sons.  
Jaira took the twins into her arms as they started to scream and their mother fell to her knees begging for her children to stay with her. Jaira turned and looked at the father who was being held back by the two assassin droids that had accompanied the Sith Empress.  
"You are coming with us but sadly your wife is not fit for slavery and my only other option is to kill her," Jaira revealed as she turned back to the mother, "No witnesses."  
Jaira closed her fist as the mother clutched at her neck and then began scraping at it while the two Sith casually looked on. The father was beside himself, yelling and lunging toward the young woman who was slowly killing his wife.  
"Now what are their names?" Jaira asked seriously once the mother was dead on the floor and remained unmoving.  
"Liam and Reno," the father replied.  
"Hmm, too boring for two Sith. Riesha?" Jaira stated bored as she turned to her cousin for new name ideas.  
"How about Bearzae and Khitka?" Riesha suggested.  
"Perfect choice," Jaira said when all of a sudden the father managed to get out of the grasp of the droids and lunged for Jaira. Riesha's quick reflexes came in handy as she Force-choked the father until there was no more life left in him.  
"Such a shame and he had the potential to be the perfect slave or even a candidate as part of our new army," Jaira said as she made a tutting sound of disappointment, "Anyways we better be off."  
The company of six walked back to the two shuttles with Bearzae in Riesha's arms and Khitka in Jaira's arms. Upon reaching the landing pad Jaira handed Khitka to Riesha and walked up the loading ramp of her own shuttle. At the halfway point on the ramp she turned back to her cousin, "How many children have you managed to get?" she asked in curiosity.  
"Seven so far," Riesha revealed, "Including these two."  
"Excellent, tell me their names," Jaira requested.  
"You can come in here and meet them if you like," Riesha extended the offer as she entered the shuttle with her excited cousin not far behind her.  
"They are all human, aren't they?" Jaira questioned suspiciously.  
"Yes Jaira, they are all human children," Riesha said as she entered the passenger hold and then placed the twin boys into separate empty bassinets.  
"Let me introduce you to Kyzan," Riesha said as she picked up another baby boy and showed him to Jaira before placing him back into the bassinet. The next was a little three-year-old girl who was crying and asking for her mother, "This is Sakzi, don't worry she'll calm down once I get her to Dromund Kaas," she reassured Jaira.  
"Here is Avadsia," Riesha said holding up a beautiful baby girl.  
"Then there is Drezdi and Xidiush," Riesha said as they knelt down next to two toddlers who were sitting on a mat on the floor.  
"Are they twins?" Jaira inquired.  
"No, but I got them right after each other and on different planets," Riesha answered.  
"You have done a superb job Riesha," Jaira complimented her cousin, "Now I best be off, this army isn't going to build itself," she added as she stood and left the shuttle.  
"You should probably take them to Dromund Kaas now," Jaira suggested, "Otherwise it will become too crowded in there."  
"Good idea I will go do that right now," Riesha said as she farewelled Jaira.

* * *

After a few days in Hyperspace Riesha arrived back on Dromund Kaas. It was raining heavily on the planet of darkness which had been the Coruscant for the Galactic Empire many millennia ago. Apart from the weather and the dangerous creatures that roamed the planet's surface, it was quite a pleasant and comforting place for Riesha but it was going to be hard for ex-Jedi Barriss Offee to care for these children before the buildings were rebuilt. So far all Barriss and Ventress had managed to accomplish with the few slaves provided to them by the Zygerrians was securing the old spaceport ruins into a slight shelter from the elements.  
"Riesha, I got your message. So the list I gave you was accurate?" Barriss asked.  
"Yes it was, I'm glad you were able to get a list of names from the Temple before you left," Riesha thanked the ex-Jedi.  
"It was the least I could do," Barriss answered, "Come along children."  
Barriss picked up Kyzan and took Sakzi's hand as she led the group of slaves that had been selected to help Barriss care for the children, all of whom were women, back to the temporary shelters.  
Although Barriss had left the Jedi Order and her life as a Jedi behind as well as joining the Sith she had done so out of a cure not being found in time for her Padawan. She wanted the Jedi Council to pay for allowing the illness to get to the Temple in the first place and if it hadn't been for them sending the two responsible for bringing it to the Temple then Kyra would still be alive. It made her even more furious just thinking about it but then she calmed down as she sensed her feelings were now affecting the children.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yes I ended up doing Barriss this way. I was inspired by the Clone Wars episodes that came out about Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order and Barriss being expelled. _

Ashlyn Dubreas.


	8. Chapter 7-Tragic Discovery

**Tragic Discovery**

Two days later, Master Quinlan Vos knocked on the door which opened on its own accord, after exchanging a worried look with Ferus, he entered the house.  
"Hello!" he called out, "Is there anyone home?"  
As they entered the living area a dreadful sight lay before them as they saw the bodies of the father and mother with no twin boys to be seen anywhere.  
"Look in the bedrooms," Ferus said as he knelt down next to the father to investigate the cause of death. The only signs were strangulation marks around the neck on the father but he also had a blow to the back of his head. The mother was in the more worse condition as she had obviously been very ill but she too had the same marks around her neck.  
Ferus sighed in defeat as he went to find Quinlan in the nursery which was also empty of any children.  
"How can all these children be disappearing?" Quinlan Vos asked no one in particular.  
Ferus put his hand on the other man's shoulder, "We need to contact Anakin and Obi-wan," he said.  
Quinlan nodded and then lead Ferus out of the room and back to their ship on a landing pad. When they got back to the ship Raven and Serin were waiting for them outside the ship as they had sensed their Masters' feelings through the training bonds they shared.  
"What's going on Master?" Serin asked his Master, "Have the twins been-," Serin didn't even get to finish his question as Ferus shook his head slowly.  
The two Jedi Masters entered the ship silently as they headed straight to the cockpit to contact Masters Skywalker and Kenobi.  
"How is this happening?" Serin asked.  
"Serin it isn't exactly hard to find a Force Sensitive child, that's how Eric found Daly, Stret and I," Raven said, "You just gotta be in the right place at the right time."  
The two Padawans knew how special twins were to the Jedi Order, there were very few at one time in the Order and most of them always made it through to Knighthood.  
"But how does one know what planets to go to?" Serin asked.  
"I don't know maybe there was a breach of security at the Temple that wasn't detected," Raven suggested, "You remember Dooku, he was one of the lost and didn't Master Kenobi reveal that before Dooku left the Order he went into the Jedi Archives and deleted a whole planet from the system."  
"So you think that someone broke into the Holocron Vault and that someone has or is about to leave the Jedi Order?" Serin inquired.  
"Yeah except the only problem with that idea is-," Raven began.  
"-that it means it's one of the Council members," Serin finished for him.

* * *

"This is a great lose," Obi-wan said as he wiped his face in frustration and sorrow.

"We need to collect all the children and find out how many are missing," Anakin said as he gave a stiff nod to Ferus.  
"Of course Skywalker."  
Then the holocall ended as Anakin and Obi-wan began contacting the other groups to update them on the current situation. This task took up to an hour and then after all the groups were made aware of the change to the plan they contacted Yoda.  
"Master Yoda," Obi-wan greeted.  
"Skywalker, Kenobi nice to see you both it is," Yoda greeted them, "How goes the mission?"  
"Master, we will need the full list of children," Obi-wan said, "So far we have discovered three children missing, we will need to collect all the children on our records."  
"Of course send the list to you I will," Yoda said as the holocall ended.  
"We better inform our Padawans," Obi-wan said as he got up from the co-pilot seat.  
They left the cockpit to find Ashlyn and Daly in the passenger hold with the children they had already managed to collect.  
"What's wrong Master?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
"The twins on Manaan have been reported missing and their parents are dead," Anakin whispered in a low volume so as not to alarm the other Younglings.  
Ashlyn looked down at the floor in shock.  
"I'm afraid this will take longer than we had originally planned which means we will need you both to help us collect the rest of the children," Obi-wan said.  
"Sure no problem," Daly said suspecting who was behind the disappearances but he was still very unsure.  
"This won't be easy Daly there might be a chance either one of you will come across homes with dead parents or that are completely deserted," Anakin warned as he tried to prepare the two Padawans as to what they might see.  
"One of us will have to stay here, won't we?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Yes," Anakin answered her question.  
It was silent for a few moments and then Ashlyn answered, "I'll stay with the ship."  
The two Jedi Masters entered the cockpit again and entered Hyperspace as they headed for the next planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stret and Mayken were exploring Alderaan while Senator Organa waited with the children. After the first few weeks of constantly being around Stret, she had grown comfortable around him. The two Padawans were walking through one of the small villages when all of a sudden they both felt a presence. Off to the side of the street were a group of boys gathered in a circle around two boys who appeared to be fighting.  
"Well that's an interesting way of getting yourselves into trouble," Mayken stated, announcing the group to the presence of two Jedi watching them.  
The group of boys had scattered upon seeing the two Jedi while two boys who were fighting continued unbeknownst to the attention they had attracted.  
"Hey, you two knock it off!" Stret called to the two boys as he pulled them apart.  
One of the boys after realising he had been caught by two Jedi ran for it but the other just groaned.  
"Great! I almost had him," he exclaimed as he turned in annoyance to face the two Jedi and then went into shock.  
"Wow, I've never seen a Jedi before let alone two," the kid said in astonishment and then he looked at Mayken, "Hi."  
"Aren't you a little young to be flirting with someone?" Mayken inquired as she then turned to Stret, "Is he on the list?"  
"What's your name kid?" Stret asked.  
"The name's Obi-Paulo Vekarr," the kid said as he leaned against the crates beside him, "But my friends call me Paulo."  
Stret looked at his datapad, "Nope," he said as he looked up.  
"But he's Force Sensitive," Mayken said in astonishment.  
"Excuse me, hello I'm right here. Don't know what Force Sensitive means but my parents always said I was special so I'm guessing it has something to do with that," Paulo said.  
"Where are your parents?" Stret asked.  
"Ahh, they're dead," Paulo responded.  
"Would you mind coming with us?" Mayken asked.  
"Sure why not? As long as it gets me off this rock," Paulo said, shrugging his shoulders as he followed Mayken and Stret to the spaceport.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Let me introduce the young and flirtacious Paulo. He's quite the charmer for a young kid._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	9. Chapter 8-Desperation

**Desperation**

Upon arriving on Dantooine two days after leaving Chandrillia, Eric headed straight for Boorka the Hutt's palace and looked around to find the bodies that were strewn everywhere which were mostly killed by blasters. The Smuggler covered his nose as he approached the main area where he knew he would find Boorka's body to protect him from the stench of the decaying slug's corpse. Once he got close enough however he noticed something that meant it could not have been just the Zygerrians who had murdered the Hutt. Boorka had not been killed by blaster fire but in fact his throat had been slit open by something very hot.  
"He was killed by a lightsaber," Eric muttered to himself as he backed away from the body and left the palace quickly. Eric was not a hundred percent positive that the weapon that had been used against Boorka had been a lightsaber but there were very few weapons in the Galaxy that could inflict that sort of damage. He mused on his discovery as he walked back to the ransacked village where Alazea and Inoma were. Upon arriving on Dantooine they had discovered that all the villages had been ransacked and only few numbers of women and young girls had survived the attack. Luckily Chandrillia had offered these people aid with new homes on their planet instead of trying to rebuild the villages and fields.  
"Eric!" a voice called out his name and he turned to see a woman approach him.  
"Leanna?" Eric asked as he recognised her.  
Leanna was Stret's mother and the Smuggler had been hoping to find her amongst the survivors of this attack.  
"Where's Juki?" Eric asked as he walked Leanna over to one of the benches.  
"They took Braxis," Leanna revealed as she mumbled uncontrollably.  
Eric became confused as to whom Braxis was but then Leanna answered the question for him before he asked.  
"They took my son," she added, "And they took Juki."  
"Leanna, come with me," Eric said reassuringly as he led her to his ship where they could have privacy to talk.  
"Please Eric, tell me Morenci is safe," the mother pleaded desperately.  
"He is fine. You should proud of him, he's now the Padawan Learner of Master Mace Windu," Eric reassured her that her eldest son was safe and well.  
"Now you need to tell me exactly what happened, okay?" Eric asked gently, "When Braxis and Juki were taken from your home what did these people do?"  
Leanna's eyes became glazed as she stared off into nothing and she began to retell the events that had unfolded that tragic day.  
"They rounded us all up in the centre of the village and gathered all the men and boys together into one group while keeping us away from them. Then a woman started getting them all to form a line as she began to point left or right," Leanna began.  
"What did this woman look like?" Eric asked.  
"She was dressed in black with a robe like the Jedi wear and if anyone fought against the Zygerrians she would take a red blade and threaten to behead them," Leanna revealed.  
"Did she end up killing anyone?" Eric inquired.  
"Yes but only three of them," Leanna said, "When she got to Juki and Braxis, she sent Juki left and Braxis right."  
Leanna began to breathe sharply as she broke down in tears and Eric took her hand as he tried to soothe her with words of comfort.  
"Then when she finished sorting the two groups they were herded onto two different ships and then the rest of Zygerrians came after us. They took some of us but most of us ran out of the village as the monsters destroyed our homes and fields," Leanna ended her story as she broke down into hysterical tears.  
"Okay, very good Leanna," Eric said as he rubbed her back and then led her out into the centre of the village where most of the women of the village were making a keening sound of mourning. Eric let Leanna join the other women as her cousin had come over to comfort her and the two of them began to walk around the village together.  
Inoma approached Eric and asked, "So what did you find out?"  
"There were Zygerrians here but they weren't in charge of this. I have no doubts that Boorka was killed by a lightsaber," Eric revealed.  
"Is she Stret's mother?" Inoma asked sadly.  
"Yes and she lost her husband and son to this attack," Eric sighed heavily as he looked around at what was left of the village.  
"Stret has a younger brother?"  
"So it seems," Eric answered as he left to go get more supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Galaxy, Daly was walking through the streets of Corellia as he was approaching one of the homes of a Force Sensitive child. Upon reaching the destination he found the front door had been blasted open and once he entered he found an empty home. There was food that was several days old sitting on the table with a highchair and two chairs around it. Then upon further inspection he found scourge marks from some sort of blaster fire. The young Padawan reached for the pouch on his belt which held his comlink to contact his Master.  
"Master, they have been here too," Daly said.  
"Try and talk to the neighbours to see if they heard or saw anything," came the response.  
"Alright, Solak out."  
Daly left the building and then knocked on the door to the left of the house which was answered a few minutes later by an elderly woman.  
"Good morning mam, I was just wondering if you saw what happened to your neighbours and their child?" Daly inquired softly.  
"Yes I did. The parents were dragged away by two droids while someone carried their little girl out of the house," the elderly lady revealed, "They were such nice people but I assumed that they had maybe done something wrong."  
"Thank you mam," Daly said as he farewelled her and then headed back to the spaceport where Ashlyn was waiting with the fourteen children they had managed to collect.  
Upon reaching the shuttle, Ashlyn came running down the ramp toward him and then wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Did they?" Ashlyn asked into his ear.  
"Yes," Daly replied sadly, "I think I know who's been doing this too."  
Ashlyn stepped away from him with a curious look on her face, "Who?"  
"My sister," Daly revealed sadly.  
"Okay but what would she want to do with all these children and their parents?" Ashlyn asked in a worried tone.  
"I'm not quite sure yet," Daly said as they walked up the loading ramp to hear a lot of arguing voices coming from the cockpit.  
"Are our Masters back?" Daly asked, knowing the answer already.  
"Yep, they're currently talking to the other Masters which is annoying because they are scaring the children," Ashlyn said in a disgruntled way as she entered the passenger hold with Daly close behind her.  
They sat down and comforted the Younglings as the arguing from the cockpit continued to become louder.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yes I was inspired by the way the Nazi doctor at Auschitz selected who went to the gas chambers and who went to the work camps. Jaira was doing the whole point left and right with a simple movement of her hand. I am not supporting the Nazi or Holocaust in any way, it's just what I took inspiration from for what happened. What do you think about Stret having a little brother? Where do you think his brother and father have been taken?_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	10. Chapter 9-Decisions

**Decisions**

After four days of travelling all over the Galaxy, the ships all landed in the Hangar bay of the Jedi Temple practically at the exact same time as the occupants disembarked and were greeted by Master Yoda. From there the children were all taken by the Jedi Padawans to the Council of Assignment where the children would be placed into clans and crèche groups. They were on their way back to the Jedi Council chambers when two of the group broke out into an argument, however it was no surprise to whom these two were. Serin and Treb were at each other's throats as the air between the two of them grew intense and very dangerous.  
"Cut it out you two," Daly growled as he looked at them over his shoulder.  
Treb had just found out about the twins that were kidnapped from Manaan and he was outraged as to how Serin's Master could lose a set of Force Sensitive twins.  
Ashlyn huffed as she stopped walking suddenly causing those behind her to bump into her as she turned to face Treb and Serin.  
"Serin, ignore him," Ashlyn warned the other Padawan as he went to grab one of the lightsabers attached to his belt.  
"Treb, it is no one's fault. Masters Vos and Olin weren't even there when the incident occurred," Ashlyn said, glaring at her friend.  
Ashlyn looked around at everyone and said, "Yes we have lost an overwhelming sixty-three children to whoever is kidnapping them but none of it is our faults nor our Masters."  
"Yes twins are seen as very special by our whole Order but this quarrelling is completely and utterly unnecessary," Ashlyn scolded, "But just think about the one hundred and nine children that we have all managed to save from whatever fate has befallen the children who were taken," she added with all seriousness. Then Ashlyn turned and began to head back towards the Jedi Council chambers which was where they were supposed to be right at that moment. When the group of Padawans reached their destination they were sent into complete shock as to the chaos they found. Upon entering the Chamber they saw all the Masters standing up and arguing with each other which horrified Ashlyn and the other students.  
"Padawans," Master Yoda greeted who was one of few not yelling at the top of his lungs. In fact he looked most annoyed about the behaviour of the other Jedi Masters. This caused all the Masters to notice the new arrivals and they quickly became quiet. The Padawans bowed and then went to stand behind their respected Masters while Serin and Mayken remained in the middle of the room with their own Masters.  
"Collected more children than have been lost we have," Yoda said, "This reaction, silly it is."  
The Jedi Masters who had argued now looked slightly ashamed of themselves at behaving the way they had.  
"Tano, Vos; dismissed you and your Padawans are," Master Yoda said.  
The two Masters and their Padawans bowed and then departed the room while they waited outside the room for the end of the session. That is when Serin bumped into an old friend of his that he hadn't seen since his Master had been ordered back to the Temple a year ago.  
"Galen?" he asked as the other boy looked up from the floor and his face lit up.  
"Serin, oh man it's been ages," Galen responded.  
The two continued to talk and didn't seem to take any notice of Galen's Master who was watching them disapprovingly.  
"Galen, come. The Council is waiting for us to give them our report," Master Rahm Kota said as he walked to the double doors.  
Galen shrugged as he exchanged a sad look with Serin and then went to stand with his Master.  
"Don't worry, we can catch up later," Serin said.  
Then the doors swung open to invite the Master and Padawan into the round room which closed shut once the pair entered.  
"Master Kota, good news I hope you bring," Master Yoda greeted.  
"Yes Master Yoda, the rebuilding of Tython is underway," Rahm revealed.  
"How long will it be until we can go back?" Master Windu inquired.  
"Sadly my estimate is we won't be able to return for at least another five years," Master Kota replied, "But it might take longer than that as our numbers here at the Temple are high and we will need to do more than just rebuild the buildings but we will also have to build new ones as well," he added.  
"How many Jedi did you take with you again to start the rebuilding?" Obi-wan asked curiously.  
"Only twelve knights were able to accompany my Padawan and I but the numbers aren't the only problem," Rahm said as Galen took out a holoprojector and pressed a button. An image of some sort of beast appeared and caused some of the Masters to become shocked at the sight of the beast.  
"What is that?" Gav asked no one in particular as in his moment of shock he completely forgot that the Padawans were not permitted to speak during the meetings.  
"We have no clue, this creature is new to this Galaxy and does not show up anywhere in the Jedi Archives nor any other database I have searched in," the Master answered Gav's question, "And it has set our task back by days not to mention they will probably cause more setbacks in the future."  
"Take a few clones with you when return to Tython you should Master Kota," Master Yoda instructed.  
"It would be best to also take a few more Knights with you as well as some Padawans if it is necessary," Master Windu suggested.  
"We cannot put our Padawans into that situation," Master Unduli said outraged, "Padawan Marek, if I recall, wasn't even meant to go as he had exams to finish," she added.  
Galen looked at his feet as his Master tried to make excuses as to why he had taken his student with him to Tython.  
"Our Padawans have been through far worse than this," Windu replied argumentively.  
Then another argument broke out which appalled both Master Yoda and the Padawans. Then Ashlyn walked into the middle of the room which managed to get enough attention to shut the Jedi Masters up.  
"Is this what the Jedi Council has been resorted to?" Ashlyn asked ashamed to even have these people for the Order's leaders.  
"How dare you Padawan Dubreas," Master Windu began to tell her off.  
"No you listen, fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to accomplish anything," Ashlyn snapped back, "What does it matter that this Padawan went with his Master on a mission? Hell we do it every day," she added as she gestured to her friends and herself.  
The room became silent as the majority of the Jedi Masters saw her leadership skills, for some of them it was the first time as not many Padawans had the confidence to stand up against their superiors.  
That was when the holoterminal began to beep which Master Yoda answered to find the Smuggler, Eric Tao, on the other end.  
"Master Yoda, I need a group of Jedi to come to Dantooine immediately," Eric requested desperately.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** What a bickering mess..._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	11. Chapter 10-Dark Magic

**Dark Magic**

Meanwhile across the Galaxy, Dathomir was as gloomy as ever when Jaira arrived with the hordes of men and boys that she had chosen to become the Sith Army which she would need for the enslavement of the Jedi Order. As Jaira began to unload the chosen ones Ventress approached her and bowed out of respect, "Empress," she greeted her.  
"Is Mother Talzin still up to completing the task?" Jaira asked getting straight to the point as she did at all times.  
"Yes, how many are there?" Ventress inquired curiously.  
"Three hundred strong," Jaira replied confidently, "I don't want them changed too much however just enough to give them the gift of the Force and personalities of hard soldiers with no mercy," Jaira added.  
"Of course," Mother Talzin said as she approached the Sith Empress, "As long as you leave Dathomir and the Night sisters in peace, unlike Count Dooku."  
"Mother Talzin, I can assure that we are nothing like those skiniving fools that claimed that to be Sith," Jaira assured the leader of the Night Sisters.  
"Come, follow me," Mother Talzin said as she walked off.  
The group of men and boys followed their new Master, some more reluctantly than others and then when Jaira came to a stop they did also. Jaira turned to look around at the group and walked among them as she looked for the first to go through the magic. Then she came to stop in front of a young teenaged boy with short black hair, grey eyes and a slightly muscled build.  
"What is your name?" Jaira requested.  
"Braxis," the boy stuttered nervously.  
"How old are you?" Jaira asked.  
"Twelve," Braxis answered.  
"This one goes first," Jaira said as Ventress grabbed the boy's upper arm and dragged him over to the bench.  
Mother Talzin used magic to restrain Braxis on the table so that he could not get away and then she began chanting. The six other Night sisters joined her in the chanting as the boy began to struggle against the magic that was holding him down. Jaira smiled as she sensed the boy become Force Sensitive and his mind became very dark and hard as a rock. When it was finally over Jaira approached the table as the boy was released and got up from the flat surface.  
"Braxis?" Jaira asked.  
Braxis's eyes opened to reveal the grey irises were no longer soft and kind but hard and cold which pleased her very much. The boy's overall appearance had not changed much as she had asked and when she prodded his mind she was even more impressed.  
"You will be the first son of the Empress," Jaira announced, "My ancestor will give you your name but as of now you are no longer Braxis but the First Son."  
"Yes my Lord," the first son said as he knelt down to his knees and bowed to Jaira.  
"Rise, my son," Jaira said releasing him from the position and then she turned to Mother Talzin, "Do exactly what you have done with the rest," she added.  
Mother Talzin nodded, "I'm pleased that my work has impressed and pleased you, my Lord," she said as she continued with her work one by one.

* * *

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Daly and Ashlyn were out in the Gardens sitting in their new favourite spot under the Tree of Peace. They were the only ones out in the garden as all the others were in the Temple doing their own things so the two Padawans were able to talk without the fear of being overheard.  
"You were brave to stand up to the Council," Daly complimented her, "They needed someone to remind them how idiotic and childish they were being."  
Ashlyn sighed and was about to make a comment when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. When she looked at the spot she saw Mayken walking through the gardens with Paulo and they were talking to each other.  
Ashlyn laughed softly, "Looks like we're not the only ones," she said as Daly looked at where Ashlyn was looking.  
Daly grinned and shook his head, "That kid has guts, I'll give him that much," he said with a voice that was saturated in amusement.  
Then Daly suddenly went deadly quiet and when Ashlyn turned to look at him she found a look of horror was on his face.  
"Daly?" Ashlyn asked as he supported his forehead in his hand and massaged his Temples as if in pain.  
"Jaira is up to something," Daly said as he got up from the grass and stalked off toward the Temple. Ashlyn got up and followed him to who knew where, eventually they arrived at the Jedi Council Tower.  
"Padawans, the Council is in session," the lady behind the desk said, "You can't go in."  
"I am Master Kenobi's Padawan and Ash is Master Skywalker's," Daly said, "We have to go in."  
The lady looked unsure of what to do when Daly tried to prompt her, "It is urgent."  
"I'm sorry but it will have to wait until they are out of session," the lady said.  
Daly wasn't taking no for an answer however and entered the round room himself which shocked Ashlyn but that did not stop her from following him in after giving the lady an apologetic look.  
"Padawans, how dare you enter without permission," Master Windu scolded.  
In the middle of the room was Eric who was curious to know what Daly had to say as did Master Yoda. They obviously knew that if Daly barged into a session then it was important and should be known without delay.  
"Enough," Master Yoda said, "Padawan Solak, speak you may."  
"Thank you, Master," Daly said as he bowed to the old Grandmaster of the Jedi Order.  
"I know who has kidnapped these children and who attacked Dantooine," Daly said, "My twin sister, Jaira, is behind this."  
Many of the Jedi Masters gasped as he revealed his discovery while the others were deadly silent.  
"And how do you know this?" Obi-wan asked.  
"My twin and I still have mental connections. Every now and then I see things she sees and does as well as the other way around," Daly revealed.  
"Are you sure Padawan?" Master Koon asked in a serious tone.  
Daly nodded in reply and answered, "Positive."  
"We will go back with you to Dantooine, Eric," Anakin said.  
"What about the Padawans?" Eric inquired.  
"They will stay here," Anakin revealed as he gave his own student a stern look.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Do you think the Padawans are going to follow orders this time?_

 _Ashlyn_Dubreas._


	12. Chapter 11-Stowaways

**Stowaways**

"What?" Jania asked incredulously.  
"They said we need to focus on the new courses that we have started," Ashlyn said.  
"What a whole lot of Wampa dung," Serin growled.  
"Guys, maybe we should do what we are told this time. I mean we have already gone against orders almost five times," Stret suggested nervously.  
"But Stret this is Dantooine that was attacked, it's your homeworld," David stated as he tried to make his friend see reason.  
"Don't you want to know whether your family is safe?" Bramax inquired.  
"Well not that I don't care but I would rather not know," Stret admitted, "Besides it's not worth the risk of getting kicked out of the Order."  
"Stret does have a point," Mayken said quietly, "If we aren't careful we could get kicked out," she added.  
"Well whatever we decide it needs to be soon," Daly said, "So all in favour of going to Dantooine?" he asked as he raised his hand.  
Ashlyn, Raven, Serin, Jania, David and Bramax raised their hands while Gav, Treb, Stret, Ancor and Mayken did not raise theirs.  
"Really Treb?" Jania asked incredulously.  
"For once I would have to agree with them," Treb said, "I don't know about you guys but I want to stay in the Order and Mayken has a valid point."  
"Well too bad because you guys lost the vote," Ashlyn said, "Now come on, we need to get on the ship before they leave without us and it will be too late."  
The group of Padawans headed for the Hangar where the Wolf Star-Runner sat looking completely harmless and innocent. The loading ramp was down which meant that the Padawans could easily board the Smuggler ship without being seen and hide in the cargo hold. However, first, they would have to get there without being detected which gave Ashlyn an idea.  
"Jania, do you think you would be able to camouflage us as we walk over there?" Ashlyn asked.  
"Not all of you but I can probably do three at a time," Jania stated with confidence.  
"That will have to do," Daly said, "We are running out of time."  
Ashlyn, Daly and Gav went first, then Treb, Raven and Stret, after them it was Mayken, Serin, Bramax and then Ancor and David. The last trio was almost caught as Masters Kenobi and Skywalker walked up the ramp with Eric. Jania, David and Ancor stood right up against the wall and prayed that the Jedi Masters would not sense them or come over to where the three of them were standing. The three men entered the cockpit and the Padawans proceeded into the cargo hold just in time to close the door before they heard the other Masters board the ship.  
"Won't they sense us?" Gav asked quietly.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Stret said nervously.  
"Block the bond and we might escape their notice," Ashlyn said.  
"And if we don't know how to block it?" David inquired.  
"Are you serious?" Bramax asked his friend, "Were you not paying attention in the lesson we had on it yesterday?"  
"Is that what Master Scyon was going on about?" David asked as he got a whack over the head from Ancor.  
"Quiet you guys," Jania growled, "Or they won't need the Force to know that we are here," she added as Ashlyn and Serin helped David secure a block in the bond that he shared with Master Unduli.  
"If we all get into meditation it will help keep the block there and they will be less likely to notice us," Serin suggested as they all sat down in a circle. The eleven Padawans went into meditation so deep that it almost became hibernation but after they sensed the ship entering Hyperspace Mayken, David, Ancor and Bramax began to lose concentration as they had not had as much training and practice at this type of meditation as the others had.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan sat in the cockpit chatting with Eric as the Smuggler leaned back in his chair casually when the holocommunicator beeped. Eric answered it to find Ahsoka Tano on the other end who seemed to be in a complete panic as she tried to explain what had happened to the two Jedi Masters.  
"She is gone Masters," Ahsoka said as she tried to catch her breath.  
Anakin frowned, "Ahsoka, calm down."  
Once his former Padawan had calmed down he prompted her to explain what had happened when something prodded him in the back of his mind. The Jedi Master decided to ignore the feeling for now and he would deal with it later as he kept his entire focus on Ahsoka.  
"Mayken told me she would be in the Jedi Archive Hall but when I went there to look for her she was gone and that's when I went to our private quarters to find them empty," Ahsoka said.  
"Did you try the training bond?" Obi-wan asked, "She might not have been your Padawan for long but there is still a connection there no matter how small," he added.  
"That is what I did Master but she has somehow blocked me from her end of the bond which I haven't even taught her about yet," the Knight explained.  
Then Anakin felt it again and he sat bolt straight in his seat which caused Obi-wan looked at him curiously.  
"Can you feel that?" Anakin asked.  
Obi-wan closed his eyes as he searched the ship and sensed the other Jedi Masters in the passenger hold but then he noticed the presence of around ten Force users in the cargo hold. The two Jedi Masters shot up from their seats and stalked out of the cockpit both had their suspicions as to who was in the cargo hold.

* * *

"Focus all of you otherwise we will get found," Ashlyn said with her back to the door which suddenly opened behind her.  
All eleven Padawans looked at the door and found Masters Kenobi and Skywalker in the doorway, both of whom did not look happy to see the lot of them with their arms folded and their figures towering over the group of stowaways.  
"What exactly do you think you are all doing?" Anakin asked with a dangerous undertone to his authoritative voice.  
"Master," Ashlyn said as she stood up and held her hands out in front of her, "This isn't what it looks like," she added.  
"Oh really?" Obi-wan asked, "Please enlighten us young one because I think we all know what all of you are attempting to do."  
"Luckily for you all, we will keep your presence here a secret from the other Masters as they will be going to other villages on Dantooine but I need you all to promise that this will be the last time you disobey orders," Anakin offered the deal.  
The Padawans all made side glances at each other as they sighed and nodded their heads but as Anakin and Obi-wan turned to leave Ashlyn had said something.  
"We are only doing what we believe to be right," Ashlyn said.  
"Ash, this is not the time or moment for one of your speeches and you all need to understand the consequences for continually breaking orders," Anakin said, "Mayken, your Master, who is my former Padawan, is panicking right now because she cannot find you anywhere in the Temple," he added.  
Mayken lowered her head, almost ashamed of herself and her actions now more than before as she looked down at her new boots.  
"Serin, your Master was sent to Tython and thinks you are now at the Temple studying. Have you any idea what he will think if he returns to Coruscant to find you gone without a trace? Especially when you mean a great deal to him as you are his first Padawan and against the Council's opinion you have managed to reach this stage in your Jedi Training," Anakin continued reminding the Padawans what they were doing to their own Masters until he got to Ashlyn and Daly.  
"The more you all break orders the less your Masters will trust you," Anakin stated clearly as he looked into Ashlyn's face, "Remember that next time you think to disobey orders that not only came from your Masters but from Master Yoda as well."  
Ashlyn looked away at the ground; hurt by what her Master had said which had obviously been directed at her. Then the two Jedi Masters left the cargo hold and locked the door so that no one but they could open it.  
"I didn't think of my Master, probably should have left a note or something," Mayken mumbled as she stood up and went to sit behind one of the crates, pulling her knees up to her chest. Jania followed Mayken and sat next to her, comforting their new friend about what had happened and reassuring her that it wasn't entirely her fault as they had dragged her into doing this. Ashlyn and Daly shared a look and then looked away just as quickly, both of them were ashamed of what their Masters had said to them.  
"I think we overstepped it this time," Raven pointed out, "But I still wouldn't have changed anything."  
Ashlyn growled in frustration as she stalked over to the opposite end of the room and sat down with back to her friends.  
"What's wrong with Ash?" Bramax asked in a soft voice to the others.  
"She hates disappointing her Master," Daly answered for her, "It made it worse when he stated that she was testing his trust in her."  
"But he was saying it to all of us," David said.  
"Yes he did but how much worse would you feel if it was your Master saying it," Stret pointed out which made David think about it again from his point of view.  
"I would be pretty annoyed by it," David said as he realised why it had affected Ashlyn the way it had.  
"All of us would," Raven said, "Plus Ash probably felt the disappointment from her Master through their training bond," he added.  
If Ashlyn was listening she wasn't showing it and when Daly reached her through their bond he got shoved back out abruptly but he still got a sense that Ashlyn and Master Skywalker were still communicating. Not to mention Daly was sure that it had been the Hero with No Fear who had locked Daly out of his friend's mind.  
"I told you guys this was a bad idea," Stret said.  
"Oh be quiet Stret," Gav snarled, "You don't need to rub it in even more than Masters Skywalker and Kenobi have already done," he added.  
This response from Gav shocked a few of the others as he normally didn't tell people to shut up, let alone his friends. Jania knew that he only did so because he had come to be so relaxed with the group that he was starting to let everyone in on what he was normally like. While still being polite about it unlike how Treb or Serin would have said the same thing which one of the two boys looked like they had about to do exactly that.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _This group of Padawans are quite a rebellious, independently-thinking bunch. Normally Jedi students would not get away with this much disobedience but for their personalities to develop properly into who I intend them to be when they adults it is a necessity._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	13. Chapter 12-Rising From the Dust

**Rising From the Dust**

Meanwhile, Jaira landed her ship on Dromund Kaas, she walked through the camp and was impressed with how quickly things were moving along with the rebuilding. The Spaceport was almost complete and soon they would start on the Citadel and Kaas City. It would go quickly now that they had more slaves to use for the rebuilding but for now the new Empress had one thing on her mind and that was to get to her ancestor's tomb. She was going to introduce her new Apprentice to Lord Kallig and give the Sith Lord the honour of renaming the boy, who was busy looking around him in amazement at everything that was around him.  
"This place is amazing," the boy stated as they rode speeder bikes to the old Sith Temple which was where the tomb was located. Upon arrival, Jaira and her Apprentice meditated until Lord Kallig's Force Ghost appeared in front of them.  
"Greetings Jaira and to you too child," Lord Kallig greeted them.  
"This is my new Apprentice my Lord and I need a name for him," Jaira said.  
"Ahh, your name will be power and strength," the Force Ghost stated strongly as he seemed to pace from side to side and then after a few moments he came to a stop in front of the boy.  
"Kneel," Lord Kallig ordered as the boy did as he was directed and the Sith Lord of old continued, "You will now be known as Darth Xaeven, the First Son of the Empress."  
Once Lord Kallig released him from the kneel Xaeven stood and then turned to his Master and asked, "What would you have me do, my Lord?"  
"Come, my Apprentice, I have much for you to do," Jaira said as she bowed to Lord Kallig and left the tomb with her Apprentice close behind her.  
Darth Xaeven followed Jaira through a forest full of dark creatures where they reached a clearing in amongst a set of mountains, then they entered a cave where the walls were covered with ancient carvings that had been left behind by the Sith Empire centuries before themselves. Jaira handed her Apprentice the pieces required to build a lightsaber including a red crystal.  
"I am leaving you here to build your lightsaber and don't leave this cave until you do," Jaira instructed of him.  
"But I don't know how to make one of these, aren't you going to show me?" Xaeven asked in a desperate tone, almost in a begging fashion.  
"No. You must figure it out for yourself even if it takes you another century," Jaira said and then she was gone.  
Jaira exited the cave and attached the second speeder bike to the first one which she mounted and then left the cave and forest far behind. She knew that her Apprentice would have to do this one on his own just as she had when she built her first lightsaber at eight years old. Besides she had important things to attend to and places to be. As the Empress, it was her job to make sure that the rebuilding and training of her new army were moving along at a smooth and steady pace. Upon arrival back at the Spaceport, she had Barriss, Ventress and Riesha meet her in the area that had been cleared to be the training grounds that was situated not too far from the Spaceport and was in fact closer to the ruins of Kaas City. When they arrived she gave them their duties and tasks which they were to undertake immediately.  
"Barriss, you will be in charge of the medical centre and caring for the children. Riesha, you will be in charge of training all of the children. Ventress, you will be in charge of training the army. I need you to be on the lookout for weaklings and those who will not be cut out to be in the army. Remember that the children are extremely important to me. So whatever you do don't let those children fail their training or neglect to care for them," Jaira warned the three of them.  
"Where will you be going Jaira?" Riesha asked.  
"I will be going to Geonosis and Zygerria to collect the droids as well as bring back more slaves and possibly even take a few I find suitable for the army to the Nightsisters to go through the ritual to become Force Sensitive. I'm hoping to find some Force Sensitives amongst the slaves as well," Jaira revealed.  
"What has become of your Apprentice?" Ventress inquired curiously, "Will he not be accompanying you on your journey?"  
"Not this time, he is in the Caves of Dulockaveal building his lightsaber. Nobody goes there on any terms, he needs to do this on his own otherwise he is not fit to be my Apprentice," Jaira said.  
As they arrived back at the Spaceport a ship landed on the planet's surface which caused the slaves to stop working as they watched the ship land, curious as to whom it belonged to which they didn't have to wait long for the answer.  
Mandalorians poured off the ship in large numbers as they bought crates upon crates with them towards the four women.  
"Welcome to Dromund Kaas, Death Watch," Jaira called to the soldiers and the leader came to stand in front of Jaira. The Death Watch leader took his helmet off to reveal the face of Lorka Gedyc who had become the leader for the Death Watch after Darth Maul had been taken prisoner by Darth Sidious. No one had seen the Zabrak since that day other than Darth Sidious himself and Jaira was certain Darth Maul had been part of the plans that the man, who in her opinion was not a Sith, had created for the Galaxy before his demise at the hands of the Jedi Order. Lorka had light sandy blonde hair that was kept in a short mohawk style, light grey eyes and a three-pointed star-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
"Hello Lorka, it is nice to see you again," Jaira said.  
"And you, my Lord," Lorka said as he bowed respectfully in his thick accent, "I hope you find everything in these crates to your satisfaction."  
Jaira opened the lid of the closest crate and found it filled with lightsaber hilts which the army would use before they made their own in their own time. She picked one of the many hilts up and activated the blade before testing it out by cutting a nearby tree down with it.  
"Very good Lorka," Jaira said, "I am expecting to have the Spaceport finished by the time I get back as you and your men are now in charge of keeping your eyes on the slaves," she added.  
Then Jaira walked past him and toward her ship which was awaiting her to board to take her to Geonosis first as she needed to check on the progress being made with the X5-S9 droids. It would not take her very long to get to the desert planet and she was hoping to possibly bring a few of them back with her but first, she would need the Geonosians to add some things to the droids' programming so that it would be able to recognise the difference between ally and enemy. After all, she didn't want these droids turning around and stunning her own army as well as the Jedi. Jaira was still amazed that Sidious had not come up with this idea before her and he instead had the Clones that were programmed to follow his Order Sixty-Six. The differences between the Clones and her droids were that the Clones could have gone against that order while the X5-S9 don't think about it.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you are enjoying the series so far. Please review as I love to hear feedback._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	14. Chapter 13-Devastation and Reunion

**Devastation and Reunion**

After a few days in Hyperspace, the Wolf Star-Runner landed in the village of Hiktja and the loading ramp lowered until the end of it hit the ground and the sight of the homes and fields reached the eyes of the eleven Jedi Padawans that appeared at the top of the ramp. There were women and children everywhere, some were crying into the shoulders of others while some were walking through their ruined homes wailing in grief and pain. Anakin, Obi-wan and Eric watched the teenagers' reactions to the state of the village that Stret, one of their friends, had been born and raised in before Eric came and offered him the life of a Jedi. The Padawans stayed close to the ship as they looked around and then their eyes landed on Inoma and most of them walked over to her except for Mayken and Stret. The young girl felt odd being away from the Temple on Coruscant and wanted right at that moment for her Master to be with her while Stret was in complete shock and looked like he was about to faint or be sick.  
"Where are my parents?" Stret asked as he turned around to look at Eric with almost a pleading look on his face. The Smuggler walked slowly down the ramp and placed a hand on Stret's shoulder for comfort before he revealed what had happened.  
"Your father was taken and your mother is currently in the med bay on the Falcon," Eric said, "She is fine, just got shaken up and is being treated for shock as well as a few burns," he added before Stret could start to panic.  
Stret was silent as he tried to process the information that the Smuggler had just given him which took him a few moments.  
The group approached Inoma, who looked up when she spotted them and then saw the young girl who was over by the ship and smiled. She approached the group with Alazea not far behind her.  
"Hey guys," Inoma greeted softly.  
Everyone said hello to Inoma as they all became curious as to who the other woman was, she was obviously another Smuggler but looked much older than Inoma and Eric.  
"Alazea, these are the Padawans I was telling you about," Inoma said, "Everyone, this is Alazea. She does humanitarian jobs, like Eric and I."  
Then Inoma went on to say all the names of the Padawans that were in front of them and when she was about to point out the two teenagers over by the ship something happened. Alazea stared in awe at Mayken and looked like she thought she was seeing things, "Inoma, is that her?" she asked in complete surprise.  
"Yep, that's Mayken," Inoma said, confirming Alazea's suspicions.  
Alazea made eye contact with Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, her eyes holding a question that he sensed and then he nodded in confirmation. Alazea approached the young girl slowly so as not to spook her as Obi-wan came to stand behind Mayken even though she had not noticed the Jedi Master yet. Mayken felt like a fish out of water and she knew she probably looked like one as well as she looked around at the destruction that lay around her.  
"Mayken!" she heard someone call her name as she came out of her reverie and found the person who had called her name softly.  
A woman was walking toward her and Mayken frowned slightly as she tried to think where she might have met this woman before but couldn't think of anything. Then she felt Master Kenobi's presence behind her and it did not take long for the woman, who was obviously a Smuggler, as she had two guns attached to her belt and was wearing clothes that Smugglers typically wore, was standing not even five metres away from her.  
"Mayken, do you know who I am?" Alazea asked.  
Mayken thought about it for a while as she looked into the woman's eyes and did feel something familiar about her but she couldn't place it and she shook her head.  
"Mayken, this is Alazea. Sadly it is very common for children who are bought to the Temple to forget what their parents look like," Obi-wan reassured, most of it directed at Alazea.  
"Yes Master Kenobi, I know of that already," Alazea said, "Mayken, I'm your mother."  
The other Padawans watched this exchange and became shocked at the revelations which did not last long however as most of them saw the resemblance between Mayken and Alazea. The twelve-year-old was silent for a few moments as she processed this piece of information and then lunged into her mother's arms as Alazea embraced her daughter back.

* * *

Eric led Stret over to the Millennium Falcon and they came to a stop outside the small medical bay.  
"I'll go in first as long as you're sure you want to do this?" Eric said as he wanted to make sure that the Jedi Padawan did, in fact, want to meet his mother.  
Stret nodded and then Eric disappeared through the door, the minutes ticked by and time seemed to have come to a painful halt for the teenager as he waited for the Smuggler to let him in. Then the door opened and Stret entered to find a woman who looked to be in her late thirties or early forties sitting propped up against a cushion.  
"Morenci?" she asked as she looked at her son, "Oh, look at how you've grown my son," she added as Stret approached her slowly.  
"Mum?" Stret asked quietly.  
"Yes," Leanna confirmed and she embraced him gently, "Your father would be so proud of you," she added as she clutched him close to her.  
"Eric told me what happened," Stret said, "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yes, a little shaken up but nothing that I have never handled before," Leanna said as she smiled widely.  
"Thank you for bringing him to see me, Eric," she thanked the Smuggler, "I should get some rest now," she added.  
Stret nodded as he said goodbye to his mother and she told him to stay safe before they re-joined the group outside. They found the other Padawans getting stuck into the tasks at hand as they helped the survivors collect possessions and then put them on board one of the three ships. The belongings were all locked in crates that only the owner could open with a code that they chose themselves so that nothing would get stolen, misplaced or lost. Eric, however, had something else for Anakin and Obi-wan to take a look at, which was Boorka's Palace as well as the state of the occupants inside the large building.  
"Well I can guarantee you that this was done by a lightsaber," Obi-wan confirmed confidently as he looked at the wound that had been left on the Hutt's body or what was left of the decaying corpse anyway.  
Anakin covered his nose as he struggled to breathe the foul air around them, "How does the smell not make you want to gag, Obi-wan?" he asked in disgust.  
"Because I am using the Force to filter the air of the smell and it helps if you breathe through your mouth and not your nose," Obi-wan revealed.  
"And you Eric?" Anakin asked as he turned to look at the Smuggler.  
"I have smelt smells far worse than this and I've been here so many times over the past few weeks that I don't notice it as much anymore," Eric revealed, "However, that doesn't stop me from wanting to puke my guts out right now," he added sarcastically.  
"Okay then, well let's get out of here before I die of the smell and lack of oxygen," Anakin said as they turned and left the Palace and the stench of the corpse behind them.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry about taking so long for this chapter, life got hectic over the weekend. Please review._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	15. Chapter 14-Kaas City

**Kaas City**

A few days had passed when Jaira arrived back on Dromund Kaas to find the most amazing and spectacular sights, the first thing she saw was the Spaceport which had been completely restored and that impressed her immensely. Upon exiting the building she found the training grounds filled with her army who were all busily training to earn their place in the Sith Army. A few new potentials that she had found on Zygerria followed her to the training grounds where Riesha and Ventress awaited her arrival as well as those of their new students.  
"Ventress," Jaira greeted to gain the attention of her friend, "This is Valaro, Kytan, Balon, Cyrac, Meko, Tukalo, Rhanio, Syka and Boyca. They are your new students. Initiates, Ventress will be your instructor," Jaira introduced the newcomers. The nine initiates joined their designated groups that Ventress assigned them to and began interacting with the other initiates.  
"You bought so few back with you, I thought there would be more," Riesha mentioned as she came to stand with Jaira.  
"Don't worry, more of them are on their way from Dathomir," Jaira reassured her cousin, "There are more slaves on the way from Zygerria as well," she added sensing the question before it came.  
"Did you find any who are already Force Sensitive?" Riesha enquired curiously.  
"Unfortunately not my dear cousin but I am sure that more will be located shortly, it is only a matter of time. How are the children going?" Jaira asked.  
"They are going very well but as most of them are very young there is little I can do with them in regard to training. Some of the older ones are still having difficulties in adjusting," Riesha revealed.  
"Do not worry, I have a plan on how to fix that," Jaira stated confidently and although she could sense a level of curiosity from her cousin she did not say anything further on the topic and nor did Riesha ask.  
"Of course, let me show you Kaas City. I think you will be very impressed with the progress we have made on the rebuilding," Riesha offered as she led Jaira toward the city as they chose subconsciously to walk through the vast forest that separated the training grounds from the city. They talked about nothing in particular on the way there and soon Jaira saw the first signs of the amazing city approaching when she spotted way off in the distance was a tower that towered over the tops of the trees.  
"We are planning to widen this path so that bigger vehicles will be able to pass through to the city easier. As you can see Lorka has decided to rebuild the Citadel first and then branch out to complete the rest of the city all the way out to the outer walls," Riesha pointed out.  
"It is marvellous, absolutely stunning," Jaira said with excitement seeping into every syllable of the statement of praise and wonder. The once ruined city that had been left to decay and crumble over the last millenia was beginning to look close to what she imagined it had looked like all those years before.  
Riesha laughed at her cousin's reaction, "Wait until you see the inside of the Citadel."  
Jaira led the way into the Citadel and found the décor to be most fitting and very well selected as she then entered room after room, inspecting its design with the uttermost attention to every detail.  
"Lorka wanted to do some more extravagant décor but I reined him in and told him it would be best to the stick with what you had told him to do," Riesha mentioned, "But I'm sure he will be pleased when he sees your reaction."  
"Everything is working out according to my plans," Jaira confirmed.  
"So how goes the droids?" Riesha asked curiously.  
"They aren't quite ready yet and the Geonosians say it is best to wait for the tests to be all done and the droids to be in one hundred percent working order. Apparently there were a lot of glitches with the Separatist's droid army and they had gone against the advice of the bugs with the Battle of Naboo," Jaira explained, "The X5-S9s should be here in a few weeks or months at the most, which is when all of the Initiates will be ready to learn how to use the droids."  
"Of course and you more than likely want to know where your Apprentice is at the moment," Riesha mentioned.  
"Has he finished the task I gave him?" Jaira inquired.  
"Darth Xaeven has not returned from the cave yet and I have done what you requested and stayed away," Riesha said.  
"Good, he needs to finish this task on his own as there is no one who can help him but himself," Jaira stated clearly.  
They reached the inner most area of the Citadel at that moment and were greeted by Lorka who offered to give them a tour of the building which Jaira accepted gratefully. She was sure that if she did not have someone show her around she would get lost in the amazing structure deliberately so that she would never have to leave it.  
"As you requested my Lord we have restored the statues to their former glory as best we could and we also found some interesting artefacts amongst the rubble of the city," Lorka revealed a library filled with holocrons and data pads overloaded with information on topics that had until now been lost in the destruction of the city.  
"This is amazing Lorka and I am grateful that you have taken great care with these items as they are of great importance to me and the history of the Sith. The army will be able to use and absorb this information that you have recovered," Jaira thanked the Mandolorian.  
Next thing Jaira saw was her private chambers which impressed her even more and she was glad that Lorka had gone against her wishes with this room as she had asked for simple things and design. Whereas if he had gone for a luxury and extremely extravagant style it would have been a dangerous move on his part as she could have easily disliked it and killed him for his recklessness.  
"I insisted on him decorating your quarters like this cousin," Riesha said, "You do deserve nothing but the best of everything. For without you we would not be here today and we would not be rebuilding the glory of the Sith Empire to the Galaxy," she added as she tried to rub it in just that little bit more.  
Jaira walked out onto her balcony where she could watch the slaves at work and was pleased with what she saw. "How are the slaves?" she asked.  
"We have managed to crush any rebellion out of them my Lord," Lorka said, "But some still fight back against their chains and a few have even tried to escape," he explained in deeper detail.  
"Escape?" Jaira inquired in an almost dangerous tone.  
"Yes they have not gotten very far though, most were eaten by the creatures before they had managed to reach the Spaceport while a few have managed to reach the Spaceport but they got reprimanded by the guards stationed there," Lorka answered the question.  
"Have there been any particular troublemakers and repeat offenders?" Jaira asked.  
"Yes a few, they are currently being held in the prison that has been set up over in that section of the city," the Death Watch leader said as he pointed over to the western part of the city.  
"Take me to them," Jaira ordered as Lorka nodded and led her through the city to the only other building that was fully standing inside the city walls. The guards stood straighter at attention when they saw the Empress and their leader approaching the jail. Both of them bowed their heads in respect as the party passed between them and into the building to see the prisoners.  
"I have bought you here to work for me not sit in here biding your time away and twiddling your thumbs," Jaira said to the four men who were in the separate cells.  
"We haven't been giving them any food my Lord," Lorka said, "Only water twice a day and anything left over from the other slaves."  
"You shouldn't be giving them anything," Jaira said, "they will live and work for me or die of starvation."  
"We were waiting for your return to make a final decision on what would happen to any who refused to work," Riesha reassured her cousin.  
"So what will it be? Life or death?" Jaira asked the four slaves directly.  
The prison was silent as the four prisoners thought about their options that had just been placed before them.  
"I'm warning you though if you choose death it will not be quick and painless," Jaira pointed out, "It will be the complete opposite in all truth."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Review!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	16. Chapter 15-Wild Chase

**Wild Chase**

Meanwhile on Coruscant, the Jedi Council gathered in the Council Chambers for another meeting upon the return of most of the members from Dantooine while their Padawans waited respectfully outside the doors awaiting whatever would happen next. Anakin and Obi-wan kept their promise to the students of not revealing their disobedience which upon entering the room to receive their assignments surprised the Padawans.  
"Padawans Solak, Vitalis, Atari and Starfall," Master Yoda said and the teens stepped forward awaiting instructions with bated breath.  
"You will all be going to Cato Nemoidia to arrest Semper Haruuk, the Republic SIS has informed us that he has been assisting the Sith," Master Windu informed them.  
"You must remain cautious at all times as this won't be easy if the Death Watch are involved," Master Gallia stated seriously.  
"Padawan Solak, in charge of this mission you are, dismissed you are," Master Yoda dismissed the four boys and they bowed before turning around to leave.  
"Padawans Ardilles, Haemin, Tresbien, Hawkens, Valen, Stargazer and Samorr," Master Yoda listed the names as those Padawans stepped forward.  
"You will all be going to Geonosis to investigate more about these droids that the Sith is creating," Master Skywalker said.  
"It is crucial that you all stay hidden and out of sight as well as to not get yourselves captured. If you do happen to get discovered return to Coruscant immediately," Master Kenobi advised seriously.  
"Yes Masters," Jania replied speaking for the group as a whole.  
"Padawan Ardilles you are to be in charge of this operation, dismissed you all are," Master Mundi informed them.  
The Padawans bowed and left the room leaving only Ashlyn on her own causing her to shift her body weight to her opposite foot nervously.  
"Padawan Dubreas you will be going on a trip with your Master, you both leave shortly," Master Windu said as the meeting was called to a close as everyone got up and left the room.

* * *

Later that day, Anakin Skywalker boarded the Twilight with Ashlyn close behind him as his Padawan became curious as to where they were going to go.  
"Master, can you please just tell me where we are going?" Ashlyn asked but she was ignored again and Ashlyn knew it was because her Master was trying to teach her a lesson for disobeying his orders of not going to Dantooine. They entered the cockpit with R2-D2 and astromech droid got to work straight away, obviously knowing where they were going.  
"Oh great!" Ashlyn groaned in frustration, "You tell an astromech droid where we are going but not me," she added exasperatedly as she fell into one of the chairs behind the pilot seat.  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you stowed away on the Wolf Star-Runner and came with us to Dantooine when you should have been here finishing the courses that you undertook of your own accord," Anakin retorted back at her.  
Ashlyn huffed as she thought to herself that at least he was talking to her now which hadn't been happening since the group had been dropped back off at the Temple by Eric. As they took off out of the hangar Ashlyn saw Daly enter the hangar and the two of them waved at each other as well as reached out through their bonds as they silently said goodbye. It would be an odd next few weeks as this would be the first time in a while that the two Padawans would be completely separated from each other.  
"We are going to Illum if you must know," Anakin said as they left Coruscant's atmosphere and they began the preparations to enter Hyperspace.  
"Why are we going to Illum?" Ashlyn asked curiously.  
"Master Yoda, as well as your other instructors, believe you are ready to build your second lightsaber," Anakin answered her question.  
"And you don't think I am ready?" Ashlyn inquired in a soft voice.  
"I believe that no one but you will know whether you're ready or not for this step in your combat training," Anakin said, "But you need to understand Ash, your recklessness over the past few months has got nothing to do with whether you are ready for the next step in your training or not," he added.  
"I understand Master and I'm sorry," Ashlyn apologised, "I was so focused on getting to Dantooine to help the people there that I did not think about how my decisions would affect you," she explained herself and her actions.  
"Besides from what Master Yoda has revealed to Obi-wan and I the existence of a prophecy about you and Daly. However, you still need to be careful Ash," Anakin advised, "You have both become too close and because you have been spending so much time with each other things start to go wrong with the both of you when you are separated," he pointed out.  
"What do you mean?" Ashlyn asked.  
"You are becoming too reliant on each other. Over the past few years the reason why you both spent so much time together is because Obi-wan and I almost always get the same assignments," Anakin explained, "But that might not continue when both of you are Knighted," he added.  
Ashlyn was quiet as she thought about what he said in more depth and she realised what he was hinting at.  
"I understand Master," Ashlyn sighed as she reached through their bond so her Master was aware of her understanding and how sorry she was for her recent rebellious behaviour as the Padawan looked at the back of his head. Anakin reached back toward her through their training bond to comfort her and reassure his student that he had accepted her apology.

* * *

Daly, Raven, Gav and Serin were running through the streets of the capital of Cato Nemoidia as they chased the leader, Semper Haruuk. They had just discovered evidence that the Nemoidian was in deed in league with Daly's twin sister and had information about what Jaira was doing. The chase was dangerous and complicated as the Death Watch guards kept countering the four Padawans attempts to obtain custody of Semper Haruuk. The four of them became worried as they reached the landing pads where there was a ship waiting for him to board.  
"Gav!" Daly turned and called for his friend's attention.  
Gav nodded and stopped to pull a tracking device out of one of the pouches on his belt even if they got the Nemoidian it would be nice to know where the Death Watch went. Gav reached out for the Force to assist him with the task he had at hand now which was successful as he jumped up onto the roof of the buildings and ran along the roof jumping from building to building. He reached the landing platform and the ship much quicker than his friends could down in the streets and threw the device at the hull of the ship with such force the Padawan was afraid it would bounce back off the surface. Thankfully, however, it did not bounce off and connected to the durasteel with perfect grip as loading ramp closed behind Semper Haruuk and the ship took off immediately into the sky. Gav jumped down to where Raven, Daly and Serin were waiting for him to re-join them.  
"You got it?" Raven asked through heaving breaths of air.  
"What do you think I am?" Gav asked back rhetorically.  
"Hmm good question, are you a Gorg?" Raven asked back sarcastically.  
"Ha-ha-ha very funny," Gav retorted with thick layers of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Well did you get it or not?" Serin inquired getting impatient with them all standing in the middle of the street.  
"Yes I got it," Gav answered as they headed back to their ship.  
"I hope the others have faired better than us," Daly said to no one in particular as they left the planet's surface minutes later and entered Hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Review please!_

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	17. Chapter 16-Chase Through Space

**Chase through Space**

Meanwhile on Geonosis, Jania had her back to the wall as she snuck along the corridor with Mayken right next to her as well as Stret. They had split up into two groups as they searched the building for the Geonosian that was working for Jaira to build the droids. She could sense Treb, Ancor, David and Bramax a few corridors away also sneaking around. The Padawans were yet to run into any of the bugs that this place was crawling with and Jania was sure that it wouldn't be too long until they did.  
"Jania, do you know where we are going?" Stret whispered.  
"No idea," Jania answered the question with annoyance, "Now keep it down unless you want the Geonosians to find us."  
Then the three of them heard running footsteps and yelling as the other four boys came running around the corner and continued past the three of them. It looked like they had seen a ghost and when Jania turned to see what they were running from she understood immediately.  
"Run!" she yelled as she pelted after the boys with Mayken and Stret not far behind her. The group came across a corridor filled with Geonosians and were so worried by the droids that were following them they just kept running. Next thing they knew the bug leader was right in front of them, the Padawans stopped in their tracks as the bug began to talk in his native tongue.  
"Ummm, what was that again sorry?" Jania asked as she exchanged confused looks with the others.  
"I don't think he is trying to have a pleasant conversation with us Jania," Stret pointed out as the Geonosian repeated himself again but this time with more frustration.  
"Ahh we better get going before we become their new lab rats," David said as he glanced over his shoulder and saw the droids rounding the corner.  
Jania activated her lightsaber with the others following suit and she made her announcement to the leader of Geonosis.  
"You are under arrest Minister," Jania declared as the bug-like creature realised what was going on and then ordered the drones around him to attack the group of Padawans. The bugs were cut down left and right as Stret and Treb turned around to deal with the droids when all of a sudden the Minister ran for it. Jania, Mayken, Treb, Stret, Bramax, David and Ancor chased after him deciding that the best thing would be to chase the leader to keep the droids behind them moving instead of attacking.  
"We can't let him escape!" Treb called over the chaotic noise and commotion.  
"I don't think we have a choice," Mayken said as she suddenly stopped and pointed up through a gap in the roof and the Padawans watched a ship leave the atmosphere of Geonosis.  
"Damn it!" Treb exclaimed as he began to throw a fit about letting their target escape.  
"Ahh Treb, I think we have bigger problems mate," Ancor said as the droids rounded the corner and started letting fire loose on them.  
Mayken closed her eyes as she gathered strength from the Force and then blasted a hole in the ceiling which fell into the corridor as it collapsed. Beams of light came into the corridor as each of them jumped up and out onto the ledge above them.  
"We need to be picked up, target got away," Stret said into his comlink and they spotted the Wolf Star-Runner off in the distance coming toward them at a fast pace.  
"Alright I see you guys, coming to get you now," the reply came from Eric as the ship got closer.  
Then suddenly part of the rock underneath them began to crumble under their feet as the droids began shooting up at them through the ceiling. Mayken yelped as her foot got stuck in a crack and she managed to jump away from the growing crack in time before it completely gave way. The Wolf Star-Runner came to a stop next to the group as the ramp lowered and Stones was holding tight onto the joints of the ramp.  
"Come on!" he called over the noise.  
One by one each of the Padawans leapt over the gap of empty air and landed on the loading ramp. Once they were all on board Stones shot a round of blaster fire at the growing hole that was appearing in the roof of the factory. Then the ship flew away from the building and the loading ramp closed shut as the passenger hold became very silent.  
"Is there any chance we will be able to catch the ship before it leaves the system?" Stret asked the ex-clone.  
Stones shrugged his shoulders, "You could ask Eric," he suggested as they headed off for the cockpit.  
"What are we meant to do?" Treb asked incredulously.  
"Man the guns in case we catch up to them," Jania called to them over his shoulder.  
Treb and Bramax ran to the two outer gun access points, one ladder went up while the other went down. The two boys jostled around until Bramax hurriedly climbed up while Treb whined as he climbed down to the bottom one, complaining the whole way. Stret and Mayken ran for the other guns which left David and Ancor on their own wondering what the hell they were going to do to contribute to the task ahead.  
"David and Ancor, come to the cockpit, I'll need you both to help out here," Eric's voice rang over the speakers and the two boys sprinted into the cockpit.  
Eric started giving out orders to the four other people in the cockpit as he tried to organise everyone so it wasn't so chaotic in the small space.  
"David, I need you to keep an eye on the shield status, Stones I need you co-piloting and Ancor put on that headset and help direct the others," Eric instructed.  
David, Ancor and Stones took their respective seats as well as Ancor putting on the headset so that he could communicate effectively with the others.  
"Okay guys we are approaching the target now so get ready," Ancor said.  
"Yep I see it," Treb said, "Should I take out their Hyperdrive first?"  
"Not yet Treb, Stones is going to jam their transmissions," Ancor ordered, "Wait for it, wait for it. Now!"  
Blaster fire shot out of the lower guns and the ship's shields were now down, well their rear ones anyway.  
"Let me at them," Bramax groaned.  
"Not yet we aren't close enough," Ancor said but it was too late as Bramax let loose blaster fire from the higher gun and ship disappeared into Hyperspace.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hope you have all enjoyed the series so far. Please review and tell me what you think, I love feedback._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	18. Chapter 17-The Frozen Waterfall

**The Frozen Waterfall**

After a few days in Hyperspace, Ashlyn and Anakin trudged along through the snow in their winter gear which Ashlyn hadn't had the chance to use until now which she found very exciting. Except of course for the below-freezing temperatures that would have killed her within minutes if she had not been wearing the special gear.  
"How much further is it Master?" Ashlyn asked louder than normal as she was trying to talk over the snow storm.  
"Not far," Anakin answered.  
"That's what you said half an hour ago," Ashlyn muttered as she thought she heard her Master laugh in amusement at her antics. Then they reached a cliff that looked oddly familiar and her Master stopped walking as he looked up at the sheer cliff face. Anakin closed his eyes and then opened them suddenly as he looked at the cliff from under half closed eyelids. The Jedi Master reached his hand out towards the cliff and had his palm facing the rock which started to crack in an arch shape. The archway stood at least twenty feet high and then it began to slowly crumble or melt away, like the last time Ashlyn was here she wasn't sure which. Now they were looking at a cave entrance and Ashlyn followed her Master through the archway and into the cave.  
"Hey isn't that the waterfall that guards the caves that I had to go find my first lightsaber crystal in and I had to get back out before the door sealed shut again?" Ashlyn inquired as she pointed to the frozen waterfall directly in front of them on the opposite side of the chamber.  
"Yes but we will not being going in there today as you have already completed that trial which does not have to be completed again," Anakin said, "We are going in here instead," he added as he gestured over to the other cave entrance.  
Ashlyn followed her Master into the cave and they came to a spiralling walkway that headed down into the depths of the planet. The path was made of ice and Ashlyn was tempted to slide down it but upon receiving a look of disapproval from her Master she dismissed the desire.  
"This is a sacred place to the Jedi Order, Ash," Anakin reminded her in a strict tone, "If you did that here there would extreme consequences for it," he added.  
"I bet you probably wanted to do it when you came here as a Padawan though," Ashlyn suggested.  
"Well-," Anakin started unsure of how to respond and then Ashlyn interrupted him.  
"Ha! Told yah so," Ashlyn said as her grin grew wider as her Master tried to deny ever wanting to do it. It felt like hours had passed when they eventually reached the bottom and Ashlyn was not looking forward to climbing back up to the cave entrance again. The young Padawan followed her Master into the middle of the room and they both sat down facing each other in the meditative position.  
"Alright you will need to close your eyes and meditate for a while to find your crystal, it might take a while so you need to be patient," Anakin said as Ashlyn did as he instructed.  
She opened her mind out into the Force and room around her which was filled with lightsaber crystals searching for the one that would call to her. An hour passed as Ashlyn waited patiently for the crystal to call out to her from wherever it was hiding.  
"What if I don't find one?" Ashlyn asked as she started to get concerned.  
"If you are ready to build your second lightsaber than the crystal will show itself to you but you need to trust that you are in fact ready for it," Anakin guided her, "Don't rely solely on what your instructors have said."  
After another few minutes of searching with the different point of view that she had beforehand she found it off to her left buried deep in the wall. Ashlyn opened her eyes, then her Master nodded as she stood up and walked over to the wall. Extracting the crystal did not take long as she walked back to the middle of the room with a dark green crystal in her hand and she took her place again on the floor in front of her Master. Anakin took the materials needed to build the lightsaber out of a bag he had bought with him. Obviously, he had bought many different types of the pieces required so that Ashlyn had a selection of designs and styles to choose from. Ashlyn closed her eyes as she held her hands out in front of her and let the Force guide the assembly of the hilt and its design. The task at hand was harder than most would think of it as the pieces fell away from each other and back to the ground several times. Eventually, Ashlyn got it right and her hand closed over the hilt as she opened her eyes to admire the design. It was fairly similar to her first hilt but was different in its own way as if it showed all the changes she had gone through in the previous three years. The hilt looked less like a mix between Anakin's and Obi-wan's lightsabers and more of her own style, possibly showing how dependent she had been on the two Jedi Masters and how independent she had become. Ashlyn activated the blade which was an impressive dark green which thankfully matched her dark blue crystal.  
"I think I can take the training one off you now," Anakin said, "You won't be needing it anymore from the looks of it."  
Ashlyn unclipped the training lightsaber from her belt and then placed it into her Master's waiting hand as she replaced it, on the covet clip that was on the right side of her belt, with the new hilt. The Master and Padawan stood up from their spots on the floor and Ashlyn bowed respectfully to Anakin.  
"Thank you Master," Ashlyn said gratefully.  
"You're welcome my young Padawan," Anakin responded as he bowed back to her and they left up the walkway together.  
After they walked through the giant archway it froze over again awaiting the arrival of the next Jedi Master to seek admittance to the caves beyond it. Ashlyn watched it close and was once again amazed at the things the Force was able to accomplish. Then she turned and followed her Master through the snow storm back to the ship which took them at least another hour. The Twilight looked worn down in the snowy terrain as they boarded it and then began to take off with R2 assisting them in doing so. After they entered Hyperspace Ashlyn left to go get changed back into her normal Jedi attire ready to be back home at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When she returned to the cockpit she sat down in the co-pilot seat and then unclipped her new lightsaber from her belt and examined closer it for a few moments. Quietly turning it over in her hands while her fingers ran over the engravings and symbols that had been etched into it. Ashlyn, however, did not recognise any of the symbols and runes, she could tell that they were Nabooian but she couldn't decipher their meaning.  
"You could ask Padme what they mean when we get back," Anakin suggested.  
Ashlyn thought about it for a moment and nodded in confidence that Padme might have a better idea of what they meant or she at least would know someone who could decipher them.

* * *

After a few days in Hyperspace, the Twilight landed in the hangar of the Temple and without a word Ashlyn sprinted down the loading ramp as she approached her friends who were all waiting a little way away from the ship. Anakin stopped to watch the exchange between all the occupants of the group and then noticed Obi-wan standing by the hangar entrance with Eric, Inoma and Alazea. He sighed as he approached the adults and found out almost immediately as to what they were discussing and it wasn't good news either.  
"We managed to track the Nemoidian ship to Dromund Kaas," Obi-wan revealed.  
"What?" Anakin asked incredulously, "I thought that planet was a rumour," he added.  
"Well, Master Yoda revealed that the planet is anything but a rumour and its existence has been a closely guarded secret which has been handed down through the Grandmasters of Jedi Order," Obi-wan explained.  
"So how do the Trade Federation and Geonosians discover its location?" Inoma inquired.  
"This is more evidence that proves that there is a Sith Lord trying to rebuild the Empire that was destroyed a long time ago," Obi-wan replied, "Master Yoda tried to access the planet's surface through the Force to try and see what is going on there but-," he stopped in mid-sentence as he stroked with chin nervously.  
"What?" Anakin inquired in frustration, "What did he see?" he demanded.  
"He couldn't see anything through the shrouds of darkness surrounding the planet," Obi-wan said.  
"Then we should go there and investigate," Anakin suggested.  
"No."  
"No? Obi-wan, we can't let this Sith Lord rebuild the Sith Empire," Anakin growled through gritted teeth, "They will destroy the Galaxy."  
"Anakin, Master Yoda has said no one is to go Dromund Kaas or its sector under any circumstances," Obi-wan said with finality and a firmness he knew that he needed to use to persuade his friend from doing anything rash or stupid.  
"What's this about Dromund Kaas?" a voice from behind asked and the adults turned to see that the Padawans had heard everything they had said.  
"Nothing Daly," Obi-wan said as he then shooed the Padawans away.  
"Please Master?" Daly asked but was interrupted by his Master.  
"Dromund Kaas is none of your concern, you shouldn't even know the name," Obi-wan stated firmly as he ended the conversation by exiting the hangar with his former Padawan.  
The group of Padawans followed suit and Ashlyn pulled Daly away to talk to him privately away from their friends.  
"So where did you end up going?" Daly asked curiously.  
"Illum," Ashlyn answered softly as she unclipped her new lightsaber and placed it his hands, "I built my second lightsaber," she added.  
Daly ran his eyes over it briefly and noticed the engravings, "What do these mean?" he inquired.  
"I'm not sure, as far as I can tell they are Nabooian but I don't know their meaning," Ashlyn explained, "I'm going to ask Padme about them when I next see her."  
Daly smiled as he handed her lightsaber back and pulled her into a warm embrace, "I am so proud of you," he whispered into her ear softly.  
"Daly-," Ashlyn paused momentarily, "What is Dromund Kaas?"  
The older Padawan sighed heavily, "It was the capital planet for the Sith Empire before they were destroyed," he explained briefly with very little detail.  
Ashlyn pulled back slightly to look at him in the face, "Have you been there?" she asked, almost scared to know the answer.  
Daly averted his eyes and released her from his arms as he fell onto one of the stone benches as Ashlyn realised that they were now out in the Temple gardens.  
"Daly?"  
The teenager closed his eyes forcefully, "Yes," he answered, "I was born there," he added.  
Ashlyn was in slight shock at the revelation which surprised Daly slightly.  
"Why does this shock you?" Daly demanded in a slightly irritated tone but Ashlyn was speechless and did not how to answer the question.  
"I just...can't picture it," Ashlyn explained as she sat next to him and cradled his face in her hand.  
"I have only been there a few other times after that but it is not a pleasant planet no matter which way you look at it," Daly revealed, "I am even surprised that Master Yoda or any of the previous Jedi Grandmasters knew of it. Yet my father was always cautious about when we went to the planet and how long we stayed there," he added as an afterthought.  
"Anyways, where we come from does not define who we are. You are a perfect example of that," Ashlyn reminded him as she kissed Daly softly on the cheek.  
Daly turned his head so that their lips met in a gentle kiss, "I know. I'm just worried about what my sister is up to, that's all," he mentioned.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, this last bit between Daly and Ash is new content that I just added. It always happened behind the scenes but I thought it would be a nice touch to add._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	19. Chapter 18-Translations

**Translation**

The Padawans sat in the Archives, some of them were doing study while others sat around talking and a few of them were admiring Ashlyn's new lightsaber. After an hour of them all being in the vast halls of knowledge they were joined by the newest addition to their group and the youngest. Paulo sat next to Mayken and started asking her what she was studying; after a while of him pestering her, the young Padawan showed him the datapad that she had been reading.  
"Stret, you know it is never going to work," Treb teased his friend as the other teen played around with designs on pieces of paper.  
"Well at least I will be around to see it work," Stret retorted back as Bramax and David laughed at the look on Treb's face.  
"What is it Stret?" Ashlyn asked as she looked down to his end of the table before getting up from her seat to stand behind him when he motioned for her to come and have a look.  
"It's a project I'm working for Mechanics," Stret revealed as he began to explain what the devices would do in the end result.  
"So basically you put this device in a Jedi Starfighter and then one of these smaller devices in any other Starfighter you want to be connected to the one with the main one in it?" Ashlyn inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yes and you enter the Hyperspace co-ordinates into the main device and all the Starfighters within range that have the smaller devices inside them all go into Hyperspace together," Stret stated explaining how it would work.  
Ashlyn nodded, "That's pretty neat."  
"Yeah but Master Kyto says it will take years to fully complete," Stret said, disappointed in himself.  
"Who cares? It is still a great idea and it will be so useful," Ashlyn pointed out, making Stret feel better about his project.  
"Thanks Ash," Stret responded, grateful to her open mind to new ideas and concepts.  
"I still reckon it won't work," Treb stated.  
"Treb, shut up!" Jania yelled at from the opposite end of the table, "Otherwise I'll come down there and shut you up for you," she added with extra warning.  
"Who asked you?" Treb retorted, "You probably don't even know what we are talking about," he added bitterly.  
"As if you haven't been going on about the same thing for days," Jania muttered under her breathe.  
"I'm not deaf you know!" Treb called down the table at her.  
Jania stood up from her seat and headed straight for Treb who didn't see her coming until it was too late. She wacked Treb up the backside of his head as she strode past him with her nose in the air. The Padawan rose from his chair fuming as he went to follow Jania to get back at her when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.  
"Knock it off Treb," Raven warned dangerously, "It's bad enough that we all know where the Sith is and that she is building a new Sith Empire. On top of that we are not allowed to go and do anything to stop it. We are all high strung at the moment."  
"Master Yoda said that it was too dangerous," Mayken reminded them nervously, "Also I don't know about you guys but I'm not up for disobeying orders again, especially after the warning we got last time," she added as she left to go find her Master.

* * *

Later that day, it was quiet as Anakin Skywalker navigated his way through the Coruscanti traffic and he knew all too well that silence with his Padawan meant that trouble would not be too far behind in following.  
"You're awfully quiet Ash, is there something bothering you?" Anakin asked in a concerned tone of voice.  
"Nothing's wrong, it's just-," Ashlyn paused mid-sentence not sure how to proceed with telling her Master what was indeed on her mind.  
A few more minutes of silence passed, "Well are you going to tell me?" he asked.  
"It's just why aren't we allowed to continue the investigation?" Ashlyn inquired her voice was so quiet compared to the noise of the traffic around them that Anakin almost asked her to repeat what she had said.  
They stopped at an intersection as traffic sped past in front of them all going in the opposite way and Anakin turned to face his Padawan.  
"Ash, even if we were going to go to Dromund Kaas, the only person who knows it's location is Master Yoda himself," Anakin said, "Without his approval it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack."  
"That is where I would have to correct you Master. Daly said he remembers going to Dromund Kaas with his father and sister before he ran away from home," Ashlyn pointed out.  
"Yes he did but the question is will he be able to find it again when so many years have passed," Anakin mentioned as Ashlyn realised the flaw in her theory.  
"Why can't we do anything? After all the Jedi were a big part of the Clone Wars and there was Count Dooku and Darth Sidious then. What makes this time different?" Ashlyn demanded in annoyance.  
"Ash, the Sith that is behind all of it this time very obviously doesn't have the same goals that Dooku or Sidious had. She is building an army of not just Sith but droids that a programmed to attack Jedi specifically," Anakin said as he tried to get his young student to understand what was going on.  
Ashlyn thought about what he said for the rest of the trip to Senator Amidala's apartment and when they arrived C3-P0 greeted them on the veranda.  
"Master Ani it is so nice to see you again, I will go tell Mistress Padme that you have arrived," the droid said as he walked inside.  
After a few moments, Padme came out and wrapped her arms around Anakin who embraced her back while Ashlyn stood by the speeder feeling incredibly awkward and as if she was intruding on something. The Jedi Master and Senator separated as Padme turned to the Padawan and greeted the young girl.  
"Ashlyn wanted to join us for dinner if that is alright with you love," Anakin informed Padme.  
"Of course that is no trouble at all," Padme reassured him with a soft smile, "Come on inside, both of you."  
They followed her inside and the three of them sat down on the luxurious couches in the living area as Padme informed them that dinner had not been finished yet.  
"What have the two of you been up to lately?" Padme asked curiously.  
"I took Ashlyn to Illum so she could build her new lightsaber and I believe she has something to ask you about the design of it," Anakin revealed as Ashlyn nodded in confirmation to her Master's statement.  
The Padawan unclipped her new lightsaber from her belt and passed it to Padme who took it in her hands and was turning it over.  
"Lightsabers never cease to amaze me," the Senator said admirably, "They have always been such a majestic and interesting weapon," she added as she stopped to look at the engravings on the hilt.  
"I know that they are Nabooian symbols but I don't remember what they mean," Ashlyn said as Padme ran her fingers over the lines in the metal, "I was hoping that you would know."  
Padme shook her head, "I'm sorry Ashlyn but the meaning for these symbols have not been used in a very long time, if you like I could copy them down and give them to a friend of mine back home," she offered.  
Ashlyn shook her head and sighed in defeat, "Do you have an idea of what they might mean?" she asked.  
"Well from the way it has been written I am guessing that you might be the only one who could decipher their meaning," Padme revealed as she handed the weapon back to the owner, "Are you sure you don't want me to contact my friend?"  
Ashlyn nodded and replied, "I'm sure. Excuse me, my lady."  
Ashlyn rose from the couch and walked out to the veranda and looked out at the city below as she felt annoyed at how the Force seemed to be mucking around with her life and was just making things difficult.  
"Ash?" a voice said from behind her and Ashlyn turned to see her Master watching her with a concerned look on his face.  
"Master if it's alright with you I want to go home," Ashlyn almost pleaded as she sat on one of the many granite benches.  
Anakin sat next to her and they were quiet for a while until the Jedi Master broke it softly and calmly.  
"You know Ash, sometimes things happen that we don't always agree with or want in life. I mean look at how my life has turned out," Anakin said as he pointed at himself.  
"Are you trying to tell me that the Force is trying to tell me something?" Ashlyn inquired.  
"More than likely, those engravings can be anything from a prophecy to what your future will be or it could just be a description of yourself," Anakin said, "I think you need to meditate on it to find out the meaning and purpose of it."  
"But that could take years before I actually get the answer," Ashlyn scowled as Anakin shrugged his shoulders.  
"Soul searching always takes a long time yes," Anakin agreed, "But if there is one thing I have learnt from these sorts of things is to be patient because everything will make sense eventually and that you will know when the time comes what these symbols mean. You can't give up on searching for the answers Ash that is just how it works," he said encouragingly.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Sorry about the _cliffhangar _. I've been a little_ more _busier than I had planned on being over the holidays. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


	20. Chapter 19-The First Son

**The First Son**

Jaira looked on as she watched her plans were starting to unfold right before her very eyes as buildings were built and soon the grand city would be ready for the finishing touches of statues and fountains to be placed all throughout.  
"Does the sight please you, my Lord?" Lorka asked from behind her.  
"Yes it does, you have done a superb job," Jaira praised his work as he came to stand next to her.  
"I was hoping that we could discuss the details of taking Mandalore under our control," Lorka said carefully but before he could continue his throat tightened.  
"The job is not done yet," Jaira growled as she lifted the Mandalorian into the air with a Force chokehold around his neck.  
"We will discuss the details when I say we discuss them," Jaira added with a dangerous look in her eyes as she let the man go and he fell to the ground ungracefully.  
Lorka rose to his feet rubbing his neck as he did so and glared at the Sith as if hoping to frighten or threaten her.  
"Remember Lorka, once I have finished rebuilding the Sith Empire we will not only be able to take Mandalore but the entire Galaxy will be ours," Jaira said as she walked out of the room with the Mandalorian right behind her.  
"My Lord, Darth Xaeven has returned and he has requested an audience with you," a slave said as she bowed low so as not to look into the face of the Empress.  
"Very good tell him to come to the Audience Hall," Jaira ordered as the slave ran off with the message for her Apprentice.  
Ignoring Lorka, who was following behind her, Jaira headed straight for the hall in question and upon entering it through a side door she walked up onto the high platform. Then Jaira sat down on her throne which was made out of stone from the Mountain of Belatona. The Empress did not have to wait long for her Apprentice to return and she watched as he walked toward her with confidence written on his face. Upon reaching the platform he did not dare ascend it but instead knelt at the bottom and held a long slender lightsaber hilt out in front of him.  
"Rise, my Apprentice," Jaira said as she released him from the position and he walked up the steps until now he was standing right in front of the throne.  
"My Lord, here is the lightsaber you instructed me to build. I hope it pleases you," Darth Xaeven said as he held it out for Jaira to take from his hands, which she did as she turned it over in her hands, inspecting the craftsmanship of the fine weapon.  
"Very good," Jaira said as she handed it back to her Apprentice as she filled with pride for his accomplishment.  
"What would you have of me, my Lord?" Darth Xaeven asked as he bowed in respect.  
"Come with me," Jaira said as she rose from her throne and led the young boy out of the hall and into the city. The slaves stopped to bow as she passed them which had become expected of them without any excuses less you wanted to die. Eventually, Jaira and her Apprentice arrived at her intended destination and Jaira gave him his orders for the next task he was to undertake.  
"Go to the Dark Temple and retrieve this for me," Jaira said as she pulled out a holoprojector which showed a picture of a Sith Holocron, "It has vital information that we need to finalise the rebuilding of Kaas city as well as to ensure it is never destroyed again."  
"Who did this Holocron belong to?" Darth Xaeven asked.  
"A Sith by the name of Darth Millennial," Jaira revealed, "Go my Apprentice and do not fail me."  
Darth Xaeven nodded as he began his venture out through the forest in the direction of the Dark Temple which was his destination. He decided it would be far better to not ask questions of how or why and just do what his Master instructed of him. Having grown up on Dantooine he had been taught to always obey his superiors no matter what he thought but he remembered his father telling him that no one could make him do anything.  
"You were wrong, Father," he said as he reached the point in the forest where the path disappeared and he had reached a dead end. The boy had no choice but to sit down and meditate for guidance as to where to go now.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Citadel, Jaira was in audience with Semper Haruuk and the Geonosian leader who were recounting their stories of how they had escaped being arrested by the Jedi. Jaira was fuming as she listened and then Semper revealed that one of the Jedi had the same last name as her.  
"My brother obviously didn't get my message that I gave to his friends," Jaira said as she rose from her throne and began to pace back and forth contemplating on what to do about the recent list of events.  
"What do you plan on doing about it?" Riesha asked from where she was standing a little way away from her cousin.  
"I think it's time I pay him a visit," Jaira said as she left the hall and headed for her private quarters to have some time to herself to do what was needed. Jaira sat on her meditation cushion and she closed her eyes which was needed for her task to be successful.

* * *

A/N: What is Jaira about to do? Keep reading to find out.

Ashlyn Dubreas.


	21. Chapter 20-Consequences

**Consequences**

Daly sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains with his eyes closed and his legs crossed as he let his mind search the Force and Galaxy casually. Then all of a sudden an assault on his mind came from nowhere as a bond that he had closed off over the years was torn open with a great deal of savagery. Daly clutched his head as he came out of meditation and groaned as he felt Jaira's presence in his mind. The Jedi Padawan tried to push her back out before his sister managed to learn too much about the things he had seen and heard since running away from home.  
"Get out now," Daly growled in a very guttural voice and then he heard her reply in his head.  
 _Now, why would I do that? Remember what I promised you._  
"You have no business reading my thoughts and memories, they are of no use to you," he responded dangerously.  
 _Oh, but on the contrary, you went against my warning and meddled with my plans again. This is your consequence Brother.  
_ Daly kept trying to shove his twin out of his head but it was no use so he sat there and waited for her to be finished with whatever she wanted to achieve with this attack.  
"Are you not quite done yet?" Daly snarled.  
Jaira's voice laughed as she gave him her parting words, _I am now but just remember Brother. Anymore interference from you and I will crush you.  
_ Jaira's presence left his mind as she left Daly feeling as if his thoughts and memories were more exposed than ever before and he was worried that he suddenly had the desire to go to Master Yoda and request for the bond between Jaira and himself to be cut. At least so that the next time she tried to invade his mind again it wouldn't be so easy again and he would be more protected.  
"Daly, are you okay? I could hear your thoughts all the way over the other side of the Temple?" Ashlyn asked as she came running over to where he still sitting on a large rock.  
Daly stood up from where he had been sitting and embraced her as he felt he needed the comfort and warmth she gave whenever their bodies touched.  
"Daly?" Ashlyn asked again even more concerned as Daly looked deep into her eyes and she looked back.  
"I'm okay," Daly answered her and then leaned his forehead against hers. Ashlyn reached up and gently cupped his jaw in her hand as they leaned closer together. Then their lips touched and a euphoric feeling filled both of them which urged them to hungrily continue. Daly wrapped his arms around her waist as Ashlyn wrapped hers around his neck. Then after a few minutes, the two Padawans parted slightly but only enough to look each other deep in the eyes.  
"I need to go talk to Master Yoda and I would like it if you came with me," Daly requested.  
Ashlyn nodded and followed him out of the room and they headed off in the direction of the Jedi Council Chambers. When they reached the Chambers they knocked on the door which led to the private meditation room that was exclusively for the use of the Jedi Grand Master.  
"Enter," a voice came from inside the room and the two of them entered to find Master Yoda sitting upon one of the cushions.  
"Padawans come in," the old green Jedi gave permission for the two students to come forward. Ashlyn and Daly took up cushions of their own as Master Yoda asked what the matter was that they wished to discuss with him.  
"Master Yoda, my sister forced her way into my mind half an hour ago and saw all of my thoughts and memories. Is there a way that you can cut the bond I share with her so she can't do it again?" Daly requested.  
"Hmmm, not the same as the ones between Master and Padawan bonds between twins are, young one," Master Yoda said.  
"But Master-," Daly went to insist but the Jedi Grand Master held up a hand to stop him.  
"Nothing I can do there is," he said, "Block the bond you can, block it you must."  
"That's the thing Master Yoda. It was blocked and she tore it open as if it were open for the whole Galaxy to see," Daly explained.  
"More study on the subject you need," Yoda instructed, "Help you Master Kenobi can," he added with finality as he dismissed the two Padawans.  
Daly left with an even more sense of foreboding than before as Ashlyn half followed and led him to where she could sense Obi-wan's signature in the Temple. It did not take long for the two of them to find their Masters walking along a hallway, talking casually with each other.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Daly asked awkwardly.  
"Daly, we don't have to tell them in the middle of the hallway but Master Yoda is right. If there is anyone in the entire Temple who can help, its Master Kenobi," Ashlyn said.  
"And what may I ask is in need of my assistance?" a voice from behind Ashlyn and she turned around to find Obi-wan and Anakin standing right behind her.  
"Can we talk about it in private Master?" Daly asked nervously.  
Obi-wan nodded silently and started to walk off, "Come along."  
Ashlyn and Daly went to catch up to him but Anakin put a hand on her shoulder to stop his Padawan from following.  
"Master?" Ashlyn inquired curiously.  
"Remember what I told you?" Anakin reminded her.  
"But Master he needs me-," Ashlyn tried to argue her point but was stopped when the Jedi Master held his hand up to stop her in mid-sentence.  
"Ash, do you trust Obi-wan?" Anakin asked calmly.  
"What? What kind of a stupid question is that?" Ashlyn exclaimed, "Of course I trust him."  
"Exactly, Daly needs to trust his Master. You dragging him here proves that he doesn't trust his Master as much as he should and by you not going with him you show Daly that you trust Obi-wan," Anakin explained.  
Ashlyn thought for a moment and then had no choice but to agree with what her Master had said.  
"You and Daly are spending too much time with each other, he has come to trust you more than Obi-wan," Anakin said, "Do you trust Daly more than me?" he asked casually.  
"No of course not Master," Ashlyn exclaimed rushly as she tried to push the accusations aside.  
"Ash, it was not an accusation but if something was really bothering you. Would you come to me willingly on your own?"  
Ashlyn thought for a moment and then nodded her head gently in response.  
"Now what say you to a bit of sparring practice? Let's see how good your new lightsaber is," Anakin suggested as he placed his hand on her shoulder and steered Ashlyn toward one of the combat practice halls.  
Ashlyn laughed and said, "Yeah and then everyone can watch me win against the Hero with no Fear."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A** _ **/N:** Well that is the end of Book 4. I will begin posting up Book 5 shortly so keep an eye out for Adventures of Templars #4: The Scars That Never Heal. Although this book has come to an end please review as I love to hear feedback from readers. Thank you for reading and hope you are enjoying the series._

 _Ashlyn Dubreas._


End file.
